Ciruelas blancas
by ArminxArlert
Summary: [SaiOuma] La internación psiquiátrica es la última esperanza de su familia; aun así, Shuichi Saihara llega al hospital decidido a acabar con todo de una vez. Ni siquiera su afilada intuición hubiera podido predecir cuántas cosas importantes y valiosas encontraría allí dentro. [En progreso]
1. Chapter 1

**Idk si alguien va a leer esto pero ahí va. Amé tanto V3 que me quiero morir.**

 **Es un AU así que difícilmente haya spoilers sobre la historia del juego, puede leerse con tranquilidad.**

 **TW/CW: menciones de abuso, depresión, autolesiones, menciones de intento de suicidio, trastornos de la alimentación, enfermedades psiquiátricas varias.**

 **Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para decir que no.

La psiquiatra le explicó en qué consistiría el tratamiento, pero él no escuchaba. Pocas veces lo hacía; hacía ya tiempo que se había sumergido en su mundo interior, donde las cosas tenían tan poco sentido como afuera, pero al menos no necesitaba fingir que todo estaba bien. En realidad, también hacía tiempo ya que se había cansado de fingir. En un principio lo había hecho para proteger a su familia, pero hacía meses que esa promesa consigo mismo había vencido; se había tornado cada vez más y más difícil, hasta que se había dado cuenta de que ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte había sido la experiencia más abismal que había vivido hasta ahora —la experiencia más cruda, más sincera, que había experimentado en toda su vida, y también en su _no_ vida. Por primera vez tras largas semanas —no, tras largos _meses_ de la nada misma, de mentiras penosas, de sensaciones apagadas cuando no inexistentes, se había encontrado con algo que era _real_. El horror se había combinado con la fascinación; la inercia se había llenado de adrenalina; por unos minutos que habían parecido eternos, había alcanzado _algo_ , un objetivo, una realidad concreta a la que abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas.

… Pero había fallado. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Su madre se había despertado en mitad de la noche para ir al baño; y al encontrar la puerta cerrada con llave, los hechos la habían chocado de un golpe y había comenzado a gritar. Probablemente había llamado su nombre, y tras no obtener respuesta, había acudido a gritos a despertar a su marido; pocos minutos después ella comprimía las profundas heridas en su brazo, de las que manaba un torrente de sangre que se derramaba sin control por la bañera, tiñendo su blanca superficie de un rojo intenso; mientras tanto, el hombre había llamado una ambulancia.

Había pasado cinco largos días en el hospital, y esos días habían sido de los peores que había tenido que soportar. Los susurros, las preguntas _obvias_ , las promesas de que todo mejoraría —promesas que él no quería escuchar. No le interesaba que todo mejorara, sólo quería que todo terminara cuanto antes, sin más ceremonias ni dolor. La noche que había vuelto a casa, ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Sus padres lo miraban con rostros de muerte, enrojecidos por las lágrimas; se habían acercado a hablarle un sinfín de veces, pero nunca sabían qué decirle.

No se había sorprendido cuando su madre lo había subido al automóvil, con un bolso con sus pertenencias más valiosas, bajo repetitivas promesas de que todo estaría bien. Vagamente había creído captar que le explicaba a dónde lo llevarían, pero él ya se lo imaginaba, no necesitaba explicación alguna; lo sabía porque su psiquiatra de cabecera se lo había mencionado algunas veces, cuando había resultado obvio que las pastillas no estaban funcionando —que, aunque fuera su último recurso, era una opción _existente_.

Su primera impresión al entrar al hospital psiquiátrico fue que todo era blanco. Blanco, blanco, como una luz que se mira fijamente, como si la vida entera ahí dentro estuviera hecha de papel; blanco como la harina inmaculada, como los relucientes pétalos de una margarita.

Se sentía como si fueran a lavarle el cerebro ahí dentro.

No tardaron en atenderlos en la recepción, y pronto los condujeron a un despacho donde la directora de la institución pasó un rato explicándoles todas las instalaciones, así como las normas que debían respetarse allí dentro y las distintas terapias que allí se brindaban. Él no prestaba más atención que la necesaria para evitarse problemas. No planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo ahí. No porque tuviera sus esperanzas puestas en la mejoría —hacía tiempo que había perdido cualquier emoción parecida a la esperanza. No, lo único que lo hacía moverse, aunque fuera un poco; lo único que lo había hecho subirse al auto y luego caminar hasta allí, aunque fuera por inercia, era la última de sus determinaciones: volver a experimentar la realidad de la muerte, y esta vez para siempre.

Una enfermera apareció entonces para conducirlo a través de los pasillos hacia su nueva habitación. Apenas fue consciente de despedirse de sus padres; le costaba mirarlos, le costaba saber que, una vez más, tiraría todos sus esfuerzos por la borda —y esta vez de manera irreversible.

El sector de las habitaciones, para su alivio, no era tan blanco como sí lo eran la entrada y la recepción del hospital. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave celeste pastel; las luces tampoco eran tan blancas como las del área anterior, teñían el ambiente con un tinte un poco más cálido. Había un largo corredor principal del que se desprendían varias arterias, cada una de ellas con múltiples habitaciones.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta del sector H. Había espacio para tres placas removibles en ella. La primera decía «H02» —probablemente se trataba del número de habitación, precedido por la letra del ala. La segunda placa rezaba «Momota Kaito». El espacio para la tercera placa estaba vacío, aunque él ya sabía cuál sería el nombre que pondrían ahí: no era otro que el _suyo_.

—Pasa —le indicó la enfermera amablemente.

La habitación era amplia e iluminada; en otras circunstancias quizá le habría parecido agradable. Unos grandes ventanales permitían que el Sol entrara a raudales; le llamó la atención que no tuvieran rejas —una medida de seguridad evidente, y más en un sitio como ése— pero luego recordó que todavía estaban en la planta baja. Las cortinas eran blancas, enganchadas a unas barras de metal fijas tanto en el extremo superior como en el inferior. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color verde manzana; había una gran cómoda contra la pared posterior del cuarto, sobre la que descansaba un espejo encastrado en la pared. También había dos camas con sendas mesas de luz en sus respectivos costados; y en una de ellas…

—¡Vaya! —exclamó una figura alta, levantándose del lecho de un salto, y con aspecto entusiasmado—. ¡No te esperaba hasta mañana!

—Su ingreso fue adelantado para hoy —le informó la enfermera con simplicidad, llevando su bolso al fondo de la habitación, sobre la cómoda.

—¡Bienvenido! —Sólo con ver su gesto entusiasta ya sabía que, aunque se encontrara en el mismo hospital que él, estaba allí por razones muy diferentes a las suyas. Era un muchacho más alto que él, de cabellos desordenados en un tinte castaño violáceo, y mirada firme. Una corta barba asomaba por la parte inferior de su rostro, justo en la punta de su mentón; tenía los ojos color amatista, y en ese momento lo miraba con lo que aparentaban ser genuinas curiosidad y alegría.

No supo qué decir. Si le habían dicho que tendría un compañero de cuarto, no se había enterado; aunque si lo pensaba, era esperable. Difícilmente lo dejarían pasar sus noches solo —con toda probabilidad, se trataba de un sistema de control mutuo. El joven vestía las ropas del hospital —como una especie de ambo color verde agua—, sobre el que llevaba una extraña campera color violeta por la que sólo había pasado un brazo —la otra manga caía inerte y vacía a un costado de su cuerpo. Levantaba ambos puños con exaltación.

Él tiró del borde inferior de su manga izquierda en un gesto casi inconsciente. Las vendas que envolvían su brazo le impedían sentir el tacto de la tela de su ropa contra la piel. No quería preguntas al respecto.

—¡Yo soy Momota Kaito! —exclamó el otro, aunque él ya lo sabía: había leído su nombre en la puerta. Era sólo esperable que aquel nombre se tratara del de su compañero de habitación—. Cuando logre escapar de aquí, ¡me convertiré en astronauta y viajaré al espacio!

La enfermera lo contempló con severidad, y Kaito carraspeó como si repensara lo que acababa de decir.

—Vale, _cuando me den el alta_ —se corrigió; aunque su nueva afirmación perdió toda seriedad al guiñarle un ojo travieso. La enfermera, que no llegó a ver su gesto, asintió con aprobación; tras dejar el bolso sobre el mueble, le tendió un fichero con su historia clínica y le indicó tenerlo siempre sobre su mesa de luz, aunque el psiquiatra que lo atendería ahí dentro tendría una copia personal, y el hospital guardaba una tercera en caso de extravíos. Luego de mencionarle que ese mediodía tendría su primera cita con el psiquiatra, pidió permiso y se retiró.

No sabía bien qué hacer, así que por pura inercia se dirigió a su nueva cama y se sentó. El colchón parecía bastante cómodo, y las blancas sábanas se sentían suaves al tacto.

—Eh, ¿ya te vas a dormir? Al menos cuéntame por qué te trajeron aquí —pidió Kaito con tono contrariado. Él sólo le devolvió la mirada, inseguro sobre cómo responder, y el otro volvió a carraspear, esta vez con visible incomodidad—. Vale… supongo que ésa no es la mejor pregunta con la que darte la bienvenida. —Él no contestó nada; de pronto, el rostro de Kaito se iluminó como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo—. ¡Cierto! No te pregunté tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que se decidiera a hablar. Supuso que sería inofensivo revelar esa información; además, estaba claro que Kaito no aceptaría su silencio como respuesta.

—… Saihara —murmuró por fin—. Shuichi Saihara.

* * *

¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetir la misma historia?

Con un poco de suerte, ya no muchas más.

Al mediodía, tal como la enfermera le había indicado, le había tocado su primera sesión con la psiquiatra. Se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad, de aspecto sereno pero amable, que respondía al apellido Sonoda. Lo más probable era que ya conociera su historia —su psiquiatra de cabecera en el _mundo exterior_ se había contactado con ella antes de que Shuichi fuera ingresado en el hospital—, pero al parecer quería escucharla directamente de él.

Shuichi habló; no tenía más opción. Repitió la historia por la que se sentía como la enésima vez. Ya no le causaba nada, no le producía emoción ni dolor algunos; pero aun así no le gustaba contarla.

Ella lo escuchó sin decirle nada, y tras darle algunas indicaciones —respecto a los horarios en el hospital, las terapias, y la medicación que iba a tomar—, lo liberó para que pudiera conocer las instalaciones y hablar con su compañero de cuarto.

A Shuichi no le interesaba conocer el hospital, ni tampoco hablar con Kaito. No es que tuviera algo contra él; pero su presencia lo agobiaba, si es que le causaba algo. No era tan ignorante como para pensar que se encontraba dentro de ese hospital porque sí; si estaba ahí internado con él, algún motivo habría. El problema era que su personalidad alegre y su carácter entusiasta eran las últimas cosas que necesitaba en ese momento. Sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

Recorrió los pasillos de regreso a su habitación. Aunque la arquitectura de la institución era bastante laberíntica, consiguió hallar el camino de vuelta. En el corredor se cruzó a más de una persona, pero nadie medió palabra con él, y él tampoco intentó entablar conversación con nadie. Una vez en el cuarto, sólo se dirigió a la cama, donde se tiró sobre las sábanas a contemplar el techo. No le había pasado desapercibido, sin embargo, que ya habían puesto una placa con su nombre en la puerta de la habitación. Además, ya estaba vistiendo las ropas del hospital: exactamente iguales que las de Kaito. Ya era uno más dentro de aquel sitio.

—Vaya, ¿ya te vas a dormir? —Su nuevo compañero acababa de salir del cuarto de baño adosado a la habitación; Shuichi ya lo había estudiado para concluir que era un pequeño recinto en el que se había tomado hasta la última medida de seguridad posible. No había objetos cortantes de ningún tipo; el espejo, al igual que el de la habitación, estaba encastrado en la pared y cubierto por un plástico protector; la bañera no era demasiado profunda, y su borde estaba recubierto de un material blando, como goma eva.

En ese hospital se tomaban en serio el evitar que los pacientes pudieran intentar nada en contra de su propia integridad.

Shuichi no respondió; permaneció contemplando fijamente el techo de la habitación. Estaba pintado de un blanco inmaculado; de él pendía un ventilador que en ese momento estaba apagado. Previamente había observado a través de las ventanas, para descubrir que daban a un gran patio con árboles, césped, y bancos para sentarse por doquier.

Kaito hablaba y hablaba, pero Shuichi no escuchaba, ensimismado como se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos. Evaluaba su propia situación, y sus opciones.

Empezaba a pensar que _de veras_ estaba atrapado ahí dentro; pero no importaba. Ningún sistema era perfecto, encontraría una fractura y se aprovecharía de ella.

Encontraría el modo de matarse.

* * *

Su primer día en ese sitio transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, al menos hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

Shuichi se negó a ir al comedor general a tomar el almuerzo y la cena. La enfermera que fue a buscarlo —la misma que lo había conducido a su habitación esa mañana— lo contempló ceñuda; pero al final le permitió quedarse allí —advirtiéndole, sin embargo, que gozaría de ese permiso sólo sus primeros días en el hospital, ya que luego debería comer con los demás en el salón comedor. Él sólo asintió, sin darle demasiada importancia; Kaito se mostró bastante contrariado de dejarlo comer ahí solo, pero Shuichi se mostró inamovible —así que luego de suplicarle por unos minutos, se rindió y dejó de insistir.

La tarde pudo pasarla solo en la habitación. No pensaba en nada en particular, su mente estaba en blanco. Los únicos sonidos provenían del patio, apagados por las ventanas cerradas; Kaito se había ido a otro sector del hospital a realizar una de sus actividades terapéuticas, aunque no le había explicado en qué consistía. De hecho, a pesar de todo lo que había parloteado, ni siquiera le había explicado el motivo por el que lo habían ingresado allí.

No era que a Shuichi le importara mucho.

Llegó la noche, y se vio de vuelta cenando solo en el cuarto. La comida del hospital no era _mala_ , pero tampoco podía decirse que fuera particularmente apetecible. Su sabor era… neutro. No tenía mucho gusto a _nada_. Estaba condimentada apenas, su consistencia no tenía nada llamativo; el puré era un simple puré sin nada especial, el pollo grillado tampoco tenía nada particular. La gelatina era sólo eso: gelatina.

Los cubiertos eran de plástico, absolutamente inofensivos se los mirara por donde se los mirara.

Kaito regresó a la habitación mucho más animado que cuando se había ido —lo que había hecho, nuevamente, protestando por la negativa de Shuichi a ir al comedor. Cada vez que estaban juntos en el mismo cuarto, se la pasaba hablándole de cosas que no le interesaban: sus planes para convertirse en astronauta, sus pasatiempos antes de que lo ingresaran en el hospital; incluso le había narrado una compleja historia según la que _supuestamente_ había tenido que enfrentarse con piratas en el mar. Shuichi tenía sus serias sospechas de que aquella historia fuera cierta.

Antes de irse a dormir, se retiró al baño por unos minutos para lavarse los dientes. Mientras lo hacía, se miró en el espejo: sus grandes ojos color verde grisáceo le devolvieron la mirada. Tenía el pelo azulado bastante prolijo, considerando que no se había peinado ese día: sólo un mechón rebelde asomaba por la parte superior de su cabeza, negándose a armonizar con el resto. Pero no era nada nuevo: aquel cabello indomable estaba siempre ahí.

Su piel estaba muy blanca; ya de por sí tenía la tez clara, pero el que apenas hubiera visto la luz del Sol en los últimos meses no lo ayudaba. Unas leves ojeras marcaban la parte inferior de sus ojos, que a su vez estaban cercados por unas gruesas pestañas.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había llevado su gorra puesta en la cabeza, y a pesar de eso todavía no se acostumbraba a verse sin ella.

Un ruido cercano lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Empezó como un murmullo, pero pronto se convirtió en un tumulto de voces que se chistaban unas a otras; aguzó el oído y se dio cuenta de que venían de su propia habitación. Había algunas risas intercaladas; de fondo, alguien protestaba.

—N–no puedo ver nada… —se quejaba una suave voz nasal; tenía un timbre bastante infantil—. Tenko, levántame en brazos para poder verlo.

—Lo siento, Yumeno–san yo… me quedaré aquí fuera.

—Yumeno–san, no estás en un zoológico —señaló otra voz; Shuichi no reconocía ninguna de ellas—. No es educado tratarlo como si fuera un espectáculo para ver.

—¡Ja! Como si a alguien le importara. —Esta última voz era marcadamente femenina, y mucho más estridente que las anteriores. Ni siquiera se molestaba por intentar hablar bajo—. No es como si no estuviéramos en un hospital lleno de pirados, ¡para los de afuera no somos más que un _show_!

Alguien le chistó.

Ya se imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero no podía hacer mucho por evitarlo. Quedarse encerrado en el baño no era una opción, Kaito no se lo permitiría. De modo que se armó de todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de juntar y salió del pequeño cubículo hacia su habitación.

—Ey, Momota–no, _Marmota_ –san, deja de callarnos y tráelo para que podamos v–… —Ahora Shuichi sí podía ver a la dueña de aquella voz tan estridente, que se interrumpió de golpe cuando ella lo vio a él. Era una muchacha alta, de cabellos largos y rubios, y grandes ojos celestes. Sus vestimentas del hospital eran de color rosado, y había atado la parte de arriba en un nudo, de manera que su vientre quedaba al descubierto; era muy delgada. Su expresión formaba una mueca de rechazo, arqueando las cejas y torciendo la boca a un lado—. Vaya, tu aspecto es horrible.

—¡Iruma–san! —protestó una figura detrás de ella. Su voz era nasal, y un poco aguda; Shuichi no hubiera podido determinar su género. Tenía el cabello completamente blanco, y la piel todavía más clara que el propio Shuichi; sus ojos eran de un celeste verdoso muy claro. Vestía ropas iguales a las de todo el resto, del mismo color verde agua que las del propio Shuichi; en ese momento, lo miraba con gesto incómodo—. Lo siento, intenté detenerlas, pero…

—¿Uh? Tú también quisiste venir, Keebo —le reprochó la primera voz; al principio, Shuichi pensó que provenía del mismísimo aire; pero justo entonces, una figura muy pequeña salió de detrás de Keebo. Por su aspecto parecía una niña de no más de diez años; tenía el cabello de color rojo corto por los hombros, y miraba a Shuichi con timidez. Su baja estatura, y las vestimentas del mismo color rosado que las de la tal Iruma, le conferían un aspecto totalmente infantil.

—¡Yumeno–san! —protestó Keebo, mirándola con expresión escandalizada; justo entonces, Kaito decidió intervenir.

—¡Amigos! —anunció con entusiasmo, como si con esa palabra esclareciera toda la situación. Shuichi sólo lo miró; entonces carraspeó y dijo—: Ellas son Miu y Himiko; y Keebo —hizo un gesto con una mano—. Por allá atrás debería estar Tenko… —murmuró, y Shuichi miró más allá de las tres figuras que acababan de entrar al cuarto, para encontrarse con una cuarta que observaba desde el pasillo—. ¡Vamos, Tenko! ¿Por qué no entras?

Era una chica alta, de grandes ojos color verde claro, y tenía el cabello muy largo y oscuro, recogido en dos extrañas coletas con un moño verde oliva en la parte superior. A diferencia de las de Miu y Himiko, sus ropas eran de color celeste —el mismo celeste pastel con el que se hallaban pintadas las paredes del pasillo del hospital.

No respondió nada, sólo sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando hacia el interior del cuarto con temerosa atención, como si esperase que pasara algo malo.

Kaito suspiró, pero no insistió. Parecía a punto de hablar, pero Miu se le adelantó.

—Puedes venir al comedor con nosotros, ¿sabes? No vamos a morderte. —Pareció cavilarlo unos segundos, antes de corregirse—: Vale, en realidad no puedo prometerte eso —chasqueó la lengua—, pero si alguien lo intenta, las enfermeras correrán a salvarte bastante rápido.

Himiko la miró con las cejas arqueadas, y Keebo sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

—¡Es verdad, Shuichi! —Concedió Kaito animadamente—. Es decir, no sé lo de las mordeduras, ¡pero deberías venir a comer con nosotros! Es una lástima que Harumaki no quisiera venir.

Miu repitió el chasquido.

—¿Para qué la quieres? Iba a quedarse en un costado sin decir nada; es todavía más rarita que Tenko. —Dirigió una mirada evaluadora hacia Shuichi—. Aunque éste quizás se les una al club.

En todo el rato que permanecieron allí, Shuichi apenas pronunció palabra —excepto para decir su nombre y responder alguna que otra pregunta que le fue formulada de forma directa. Nadie le preguntó _por qué_ estaba ahí; en realidad, ninguno explicó tampoco sus propios motivos para encontrarse en el hospital: hablaron mayoritariamente de tonterías. Miu se la pasó explicando el complejo funcionamiento de un nuevo dispositivo que acababa de inventar —una invención memorable y prometedora que no resultaba ser otra cosa que una ballesta hecha con una bandita elástica y unos palitos de helado. Cuando Keebo le señaló esto último, ella empezó a protestar alegando que sus habilidades inventivas eran limitadas por los escasos recursos del hospital.

Himiko habló de su «magia» —con lo que fuera que fuese eso—, hasta que pareció agotar sus energías, y entonces Tenko, la muchacha que hasta entonces había permanecido afuera, la levantó en brazos y se la llevó a su habitación sin mediar palabra. Kaito volvió a sumergirse en una larga perorata sobre otra de sus supuestas aventuras —esta vez, en una isla perdida en el Océano Pacífico—; y poco después, cuando su relato estaba a punto de culminar en una intensa batalla, apareció una enfermera, mirándolos con expresión ceñuda y diciéndoles que debían regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones en ese preciso instante, ya que era hora de dormir.

Una vez Miu y Keebo se hubieron retirado, Kaito y Shuichi volvieron a quedarse solos. Este último se acostó en su lecho, cubriéndose con las sábanas y mirando al lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Kaito; éste se demoró un rato en dejar de hablar y, por fin, decidir irse a dormir. Por primera vez en el día reinó el absoluto silencio, y la casi absoluta oscuridad: la única luz provenía de afuera —donde, altas en el cielo, la Luna y las estrellas bañaban la Tierra con su brillo. La habitación estaba en penumbra.

Estaba agotado.

Lo agotaba la gente. Lo agotaba tener que escucharlos. Lo agotaba tener que hablar, tener que contar su historia. Lo agotaba tener que moverse para realizar las funciones básicas de subsistencia. Lo agotaba tener que _fingir_ , tener que actuar todo el tiempo como si le importara algo de todo lo que lo rodeaba; lo agotaba la existencia misma.

Cerró los ojos; dejándose llevar, finalmente, por la paz de la inconsciencia.

* * *

 **Si es que alguien lee esto (?) sus comentarios son bienvenidos ;-; De verdad agradecería mucho que me dijeran algo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _De pronto, todo se volvió color blanco. La luz lo llevaba; lo arrastraba, lejos._

— _Parece que alcancé mi límite… —Una breve risita triste—. Lo siento._

 _._

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

La repentina claridad lo cegó. Los párpados le ardían; el corazón le latía a un ritmo desbocado. Sentía un fuerte dolor en las manos —se dio cuenta de que agarraba las sábanas con muchísima fuerza. Todo estaba húmedo; una fina capa de sudor cubría su piel, y su respiración se deshacía en jadeos.

—¿Shuichi? —Al principio no identificó la voz. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era? Pero a medida que fue recuperando la visión —y con ella, una respiración más tranquila y acompasada—, los recuerdos y el peso de la realidad fueron llenando su mente, cubriendo el intenso fulgor blanco de su sueño reciente.

Se sentó en la cama del hospital.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz era la de Kaito, su nuevo compañero de habitación. Se encontraba en el internado psiquiátrico al que había llegado ayer. Su nueva psiquiatra era Ryo Sonoda. Su diagnóstico era el de trastorno depresivo mayor. Cada día le administraban una dosis de cien miligramos de sertralina, y otra de 10 miligramos de aripiprazol—. ¿Shuichi?

Kaito lo miraba desde su cama; por el ejemplar de la revista _Science_ que tenía abierto en su regazo, y por el hecho de que su campera descansaba sobre sus hombros, parecía que llevaba un largo rato despierto. Shuichi miró el reloj en su mesa de luz: ocho y cuarto de la mañana. La enfermera le había dicho que el desayuno empezaba a las ocho, pero que nadie iría a despertarlo hasta las nueve y media.

—…Sí —murmuró finalmente. No le preguntó qué hacía despierto tan temprano; Kaito parecía la clase de persona que se levantaría a esas horas porque sí. En silencio, se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

El reflejo de su rostro en el espejo de la pared le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojeras se encontraban tan marcadas y evidentes como ayer; esta vez tenía el pelo desordenado, y sus ojos todavía cargaban el tormento de la pesadilla de la que acababa de despertar. No recordaba exactamente qué había soñado; pero no necesitaba _recordarlo_ para saber con qué tenía que ver.

—¿Quieres ir a desayunar? —le ofreció Kaito cuando salió del baño. Él sacudió la cabeza, y su compañero de cuarto lo miró con mala cara—. No vas a poder eludirlo eternamente, ¿sabes?

Shuichi no contestó.

* * *

«Saihara–kun».

Miraba hacia adentro, pero no tenía nada particular en mente. Su vista se había desviado hacia un costado, en el suelo; había dejado de escuchar, mantener su atención centrada durante tanto tiempo siempre era un esfuerzo —y, como tal, no siempre resultaba bien.

—Saihara–kun.

El matiz insistente de la voz de la doctora Sonoda fue lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la vista hacia ella sin decir nada, enderezando la cabeza en un gesto cansino. Ella lo contempló con gesto insondable.

—Estaba comentándote el régimen de terapia grupal —puntualizó con paciencia—, para que me digas si te interesa. Sabrás que es una gran oportunidad; los resultados siempre son positivos, y es un buen sitio para conocer a los demás y hacer amigos.

Él la miró sin responder, durante unos instantes. No porque cavilara sus opciones: tenía clara su respuesta. Sólo se preguntaba cómo dársela sin sonar grosero.

—… No, gracias.

Ella asintió.

—Está bien. Pero tienes que elegir al menos una de las terapias alternativas. —Le dijo, tendiéndole un papel que yacía sobre su escritorio. El blanco de la hoja era muy intenso debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana y la alumbraba en todo su esplendor; Shuichi la tomó, quitándola de la luz directa del Sol para poder verla mejor.

Era una lista de aproximadamente una docena de distintas terapias que podían tomar los pacientes del hospital: entre ellas estaban la terapia del grupo, la ludoterapia, la terapia deportiva, la musicoterapia…

Tragó con fuerza.

—Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, puedes tomarte algunos días… —estaba diciéndole la doctora Sonoda, pero Shuichi la interrumpió.

—Ludoterapia —sentenció con firmeza. Ella lo miró arqueando las cejas—: No soy… bueno en los deportes, y las otras no me interesan mucho.

Tras un breve instante de silencio, la doctora asintió. Shuichi le devolvió la lista.

—Ludoterapia será, entonces. Los encuentros son los miércoles y los viernes a las cuatro de la tarde —le dijo—. Pero la sala está abierta todos los días desde las diez de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche. Puedes ir cuando gustes —le sonrió.

Shuichi asintió.

—También te recomendaría que comieras en el comedor —sugirió ella, ahora con tono más severo, si bien continuaba siendo amable—. Comer solo en la habitación no es bueno.

Shuichi no dijo nada. Era obvio que la tipa sabría que no estaba comiendo con los demás. En cualquier caso, Kaito tenía razón: no podría evitarlo eternamente. El problema era que tenía tan pocas ganas de hablar con nadie que el sólo hecho de ir a ver a la psiquiatra ya constituía un mérito enorme. Pero claro, hacía todo con la misma idea en mente: _evitar problemas, no levantar sospechas._

Poco después, la doctora Sonoda lo dejó libre por el resto de la tarde. Shuichi se dirigió de regreso a la habitación, sin mirar demasiado a nadie. En el camino se cruzó con Keebo; pero lejos de detenerse para hablarle, sólo le dedicó una breve mirada, sin dirigirse a él más que con una ínfima sonrisa de reconocimiento antes de pasar por su lado sin pronunciar palabra. Internamente, Shuichi agradeció que sólo le hubiera sonreído; de todas las personas que Kaito había traído la noche anterior a la habitación, Keebo parecía la más… sensata. No lo molestaría si notaba que no quería ser molestado.

Esa tarde también la pasó solo en el cuarto. Kaito había vuelto a irse —Shuichi no sabía a dónde—, de manera que tenía la habitación entera para él solo. Nadie entró al cuarto hasta entrada la noche, cuando una enfermera hizo presencia en la habitación para anunciar que ya era el horario de la cena. Él tenía sus serias dudas de que hicieran eso con _todos_ los pacientes del hospital: probablemente era una forma poco sutil de indicarle que en algún momento tendría que empezar a ir a comer al salón comedor.

Aquella noche parecía tan buena como cualquier otra para hacerlo. Shuichi no tenía ganas de soportar gente, pero mucho menos tenía ganas de aguantar reproches porque comía solo en su cuarto. Así que se armó de valor, aferrando los bordes de las mangas de su ropa con los dedos, y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a través de los pasillos a donde creía recordar que se encontraba el salón comedor. Albergaba esperanzas de equivocarse y no hallarlo nunca, pero su orientación era lo suficientemente buena como para jugarle una mala pasada: pronto se encontró parado frente a unas grandes puertas dobles que estaban entreabiertas, y desde detrás de las cuales provenía un gran barullo de gente hablando entre ella, sonidos de platos de plástico, y el chirrido de las sillas al moverse contra el piso.

Respiró hondo y entró.

El recinto era amplísimo; de paredes azul claro y altos techos, había lugar allí para un centenar de personas. Largas mesas se distribuían a través de toda la sala; casi todas ellas estaban ocupadas por al menos una o dos personas, aunque otras se hallaban llenas en su totalidad, con una docena de personas diferentes ocupándolas. Unos grandes ventanales en la pared de la derecha permitían observar el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas; a lo lejos se observaban las luces de la ciudad, pues el hospital se encontraba en las afueras de ésta.

Las voces se entremezclaban unas con otras; había algunas personas que hablaban tan fuerte que sus voces eran perfectamente audibles e identificables incluso desde la puerta del lugar —otros pacientes, por el contrario, permanecían en silencio y mirando su plato, sin emitir sonido alguno. El personal del comedor se encargaba de servir la comida en un mostrador en la parte trasera, donde todos debían hacer fila y aguardar a ser atendidos.

—¿Shuichi? —Una voz lo llamó desde algún punto del salón; él escudriñó las mesas con la mirada hasta dar con el rostro asombrado de Kaito —que, al hacer contacto visual con él, en seguida convirtió su expresión en una sonrisa.

Le mesa en la que se hallaba sentado Kaito estaba ocupada por él y dos personas más: una de ellas era Miu, la chica rubia que había acudido a la habitación la noche anterior; la otra era una chica que Shuichi no conocía y a la que no había visto hasta el momento: tenía el cabello muy largo y oscuro, y lo llevaba recogido con dos colitas de color rojo. Desde donde se encontraba, Shuichi no podía ver su rostro, aunque sí podía ver que se encontraba sentada en un extremo de la mesa, alejada de Kaito y Miu.

El muchacho le hacía gestos a Shuichi para que se acercara. Él sabía que no tenía opción, así que se encaminó hasta allí.

—¡Vaya! No pensé que fueras a venir hoy, por eso no fui a buscarte —comentó. Shuichi no dijo nada, y él procedió a explicarle el funcionamiento del lugar—: Mira, tienes que ir allá, tomar una bandeja, y elegir la opción que quieras. —Lo miró serio—. El takoyaki es lo mejor, _de lo mejor_ , deberías probarlo —le dijo con severidad; entonces recuperó la sonrisa—. Luego ¡ven a sentarte con nosotros!

«Nosotros» en realidad parecían ser Miu y él, porque la otra chica no se veía muy involucrada en el pequeño grupo. Pero Shuichi no dijo nada y se dirigió a donde Kaito le había indicado.

En el camino pasó entremedio de varias mesas; la mayoría de ellas estaba ocupada por gente que no conocía, aunque divisó una mesa en la que se habían sentado Himiko, Keebo, la chica que se había rehusado a entrar a su habitación la noche anterior —creía recordar que su nombre era Tenko—, y otra chica a la que no había visto nunca, de cabellos tan blancos como los de Keebo, pero piel marcadamente oscura. Llevaba ropas de color amarillo y parecía estar contando algo al resto con mucho entusiasmo.

Shuichi hizo la fila, que avanzaba a una velocidad aceptable. No es que estuviera apurado, pero a nadie le hacía gracia tener que esperar de pie. Delante de él había un muchacho alto de largos cabellos oscuros que tarareaba una sombría melodía mientras aguardaba.

Cuando llegó su turno, la mujer que lo atendió le sonrió. Tenía el cabello gris verdoso y parecía relativamente corto, aunque por la redecilla con la que se lo sostenía era difícil saberlo. Aun así, no se veía demasiado mayor; habría de tener, cuanto mucho, unos diez años más que el propio Shuichi. Su gesto era amable mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos del mismo color que su pelo.

—Es la primera vez que vienes, ¿no es así? —Él sólo asintió, incómodo—. No te preocupes, para todos es igual. ¿Qué prefieres? —le preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia donde se exhibían las descripciones de los tres platos del día con sus respectivos ingredientes. Soba, takoyaki, y un plato vegetariano basado en arroz y verduras.

—… Takoyaki, por favor.

Mientras le servía su plato, Shuichi observó que la mujer llevaba una placa con su nombre enganchada en su uniforme, que era negro con detalles blancos. «Kirumi». Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, ella ya le tendía su plato con una sonrisa.

—Un gusto conocerte —le dijo ella, y luego de murmurar un escueto «gracias», Shuichi se alejó.

Kaito volvía a hacerle gestos para que se sentara con él. No era que tuviese pensado ir a sentarse en otro lado. Así que se dirigió a su mesa, donde tomó asiento justo al lado de su compañero de cuarto; frente a él se encontraba Miu. Al igual que ayer, llevaba la parte superior de su ropa atada en la cintura, volviendo visibles su vientre y su ombligo; se había echado el cabello a un costado sobe un hombro, y había dejado de revolver su plato de comida —que no parecía haber tocado hasta entonces— para mirar a Shuichi.

—Uh… No sabría decir si te ves igual o peor que ayer —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa; él no le contestó nada.

—¡Mira! —intervino Kaito, tirando de su manga derecha y señalando hacia su izquierda—. Ella es Harumaki.

Kaito señalaba a la chica del extremo de la mesa, que se encontraba sentada del mismo lado que ellos, pero no había hecho ademán alguno de acercarse. Ahora que Shuichi podía ver su rostro, descubrió que tenía los ojos de un intenso color rojo, y llevaba el flequillo recto, con una pequeña hebilla en un costado. Su expresión era insondable; Shuichi pensó que iba a ignorarlos por completo, hasta que, en tono bajo —pero lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran escucharla— murmuró:

—…Ya te dije que no me llames así.

Su voz era suave y calma; no denotaba ninguna emoción más que una leve irritación.

—¡Ah, vamos, Harumaki! ¡No seas así! —la instó Kaito con diversión—. Él es Shuichi.

Estaba claro que ése no era el verdadero nombre de la chica; sin embargo, Kaito parecía hacer lo que quería en lo que a su forma de tratar al resto se refería. Shuichi nunca le había dado permiso para llamarlo por su primer nombre, aunque tampoco le molestaba que lo hiciera. En realidad, no le importaba en absoluto.

La chica sólo le dirigió una breve mirada, antes de devolver la vista a su plato.

—… Maki —dijo en un murmullo. Shuichi no replicó; suponía que ése debía ser su verdadero nombre. Poco después, Kaito empezó a contar el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior; fue la situación ideal para desconectar el cerebro y comer, mientras se perdía en los confines de su mente.

Kaito tenía razón, hasta cierto punto: el takoyaki era rico —no tanto como le había dicho, y sin dudas mucho menos que el takoyaki que hubiera podido comprar fuera del hospital; pero tenía gusto a _algo_ , y eso ya era decir mucho. Mientras comía, Shuichi miraba hacia adelante sin _ver_ realmente; aunque sí alcanzó a distinguir que, a lo lejos, Keebo y la otra chica de pelo blanco parecían haberse sumergido en un arduo debate, mientras Himiko y Tenko observaban. Notó que esta última, de tanto en tanto, miraba a su alrededor con atención; no parecía cómoda en absoluto, aunque su incomodidad no parecía estar relacionada con sus compañeras de mesa, sino con _el resto_ de las personas del salón.

—¿Crees que puedas conseguirme unas baterías? —La pregunta de Miu lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; había llegado a captar que estaba quejándose de algo, pero no había oído de qué se trataba. En ese momento, sus ojos celestes se hallaban fijos en Kaito, que se rascaba la nuca con incomodidad.

—Bueno, eh… Eso… —Tragó de forma visible—. Puede que sea un poco complicado…

— _¿Ah?_ ¿No dijiste que te habías hecho amigo de alguien del personal de limpieza? ¡Seguro puede traerte unas de afuera! —protestó ella. Soltó el tenedor de plástico sobre el plato —que, Shuichi observó, continuaba tan lleno como cuando él había llegado.

—Bueno, no–quiero decir, sí, pero… —Kaito carraspeó—. Vaya, lo siento. ¡Tengo que ir al baño! —exclamó; y un instante después, había desaparecido de su asiento.

Miu chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Moraleja? —preguntó, con el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto de disgusto—: nunca confíes en _Marmota_ –san. La mitad de lo que dice son estupideces, pero pensé que realmente se había hecho amigo de alguien de limpieza. Ya ves, con lo sociable que es…

Repitió el chasquido, y volvió a mirar con desagrado el contenido de su plato. En el extremo de la mesa, Maki seguía sin decir nada; aunque, por su expresión, no parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. De hecho, parecía escuchar perfectamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; pero era como si no le importara, o como si no tuviera interés alguno en formar parte de lo que la rodeaba.

Shuichi terminó de comer sin entablar conversación —a menos que los esporádicos gruñidos de protesta de Miu contaran como tal. Kaito no volvió a aparecer. Una vez hubo finalizado su plato, tiró los restos en la basura y llevó la bandeja y los cubiertos al sitio indicado por un cartel. Al verlo, la mujer que lo había atendido antes le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, ofreciéndole un pastelito de postre. Shuichi lo tomó y se fue a su habitación.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando un estruendoso golpe llamó su atención. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada extraño. La gente que pasaba por su lado no pareció alterarse en lo más mínimo por aquel imponente sonido. Continuó caminando por el pasillo, y pronto el golpe se repitió. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que el estruendo parecía provenir de su propio cuarto.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, el sonido de otro golpe se lo confirmó.

Abrió despacio, inseguro sobre qué iba a encontrar en el interior.

El cuarto era un desorden. _Su_ parte de la habitación se encontraba en perfecto estado, tal como él la había dejado; pero la cama de Kaito se hallaba tumbada de costado, y el colchón yacía en el piso, entre un caos de sábanas y mantas. La colección de revistas de su compañero de habitación estaba desparramada por el suelo, y sobre ellas se había caído la mesa de luz —la pantalla de la lámpara se había roto, y el reloj despertador estaba tirado en el suelo justo al lado de la puerta del cuarto.

En el momento exacto en que aquella escena fue develada ante los ojos de Shuichi, una figura alta, ataviada con una chaqueta color púrpura, pegó una patada a la estructura de madera de la cama, que se derrumbó boca abajo con un gran estrépito.

—¿K–Kaito? —preguntó él con aturdimiento; pero justo entonces su compañero soltó un grito enfurecido; y, casi al instante, alguien empujó a Shuichi, apartándolo del camino, y se abalanzó sobre aquel.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; la enfermera atrapó a Kaito entre sus brazos y, cuando Shuichi quiso darse cuenta, ya le había aplicado una inyección en el cuello, con firmeza. El muchacho gritó enfurecido y se volteó para abalanzarse sobre la mujer, que retrocedió —y, junto con ella, tironeó de Shuichi para llevarlo hacia atrás.

Por un instante, las facciones de Kaito parecieron enloquecidas. Pero justo cuando parecía que iba a saltar hacia ellos, su rostro perdió su gesto amenazador y parpadeó con aturdimiento. Otra enfermera entró entonces en el cuarto; y, con ella, un muchacho enorme que llevaba el uniforme del personal de limpieza. Este último atajó a Kaito en sus brazos justo cuando éste se desmayaba; acto seguido, la enfermera le tomó el pulso; y poco después se lo llevaron juntos de la habitación, sin emitir palabra.

Shuichi estaba atontado.

—Lo siento, Saihara–kun, es una lástima que tuvieras que presenciar esto —le dijo la enfermera que había aplicado la inyección. Se acomodó su uniforme, que se le había desarreglado en el forcejeo—. No sé si tu compañero te lo dijo, pero pienso que es importante que lo sepas. Momota–kun padece de un tipo de trastorno explosivo intermitente, lo que lo lleva a desarrollar episodios de ira intensa e incontrolada. Algunas veces es posible calmarlo mediante el diálogo, pero en ocasiones como hoy…

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Instantes después y tras desearle buenas noches, pidió permiso y se retiró, prometiéndole que en seguida acudirían a acomodar el caos que Kaito había dejado detrás de sí.

Shuichi todavía estaba aturdido —tanto era así que se tambaleó hasta su cama y se dejó caer sentado sobre ella. Sus ojos contemplaban fijos el colchón que Kaito había derribado en el suelo, el desorden de revistas repartidas por el piso. Una de ellas yacía abierta en la página de un artículo que conmemoraba la llegada del hombre a la Luna.

Se puso de pie y, tras dejar su pastelito sobe su mesa de luz, las juntó, levantándolas una por una, enderezando las páginas que se habían doblado, y cerrándolas. No se detuvo hasta haberlas juntado todas; luego las colocó sobre el mueble al fondo del cuarto. Eran poco más de una docena, y sólo eran revistas; pero, por algún motivo, lo incomodaba verlas esparcidas por el suelo. No entendía por qué.

Poco después llegaron dos tipos del personal de limpieza para ordenar el desastre; Shuichi se retiró al baño todo el tiempo que permanecieron allí. No tenía ganas de que le hablaran, ni de que le hicieran ninguna pregunta. Se sentó en los fríos adoquines del suelo y se quedó ahí cavilando la situación.

Estaba perturbado. Era extraño porque era una emoción que hacía tiempo no sentía; pero era difícil de imaginar que alguien pudiera entrar en su habitación, encontrarse con una situación semejante, y no tener ninguna reacción al respecto. En realidad, lo que lo turbaba era el contraste entre el Kaito que había conocido el primer día, y el Kaito al que había visto esa noche. La diferencia era abismal —desde que se habían encontrado por primera vez, su compañero de cuarto no había hecho otra cosa que sonreírle e invitarlo a lugares. Nunca se hubiera imaginado una faceta suya como la que acababa de ver.

Entonces recordó lo que se había señalado a sí mismo el día anterior: que tanto él, como Kaito, como Miu, como Maki y como _todos los demás_ estaban ahí por algún motivo. Nadie se encontraba en ese lugar por gusto. Que en algún momento se manifestaran los síntomas por los que Kaito estaba ahí dentro era esperable —y dada su condición, quizás era un milagro que no hubiera ocurrido antes.

Por primera vez desde que llegara al hospital, se subió la manga izquierda de su vestimenta y contempló los largos vendajes que cubrían su brazo. Se limitó a mirarlos, pensando en todo y en nada en particular; recordando aquella noche hacía ya una semana pero sin sentir nada por el recuerdo —como si su mente reprodujera sus memorias pero él no pudiera entenderlas.

Cuando oyó que fuera de la habitación sólo había silencio, salió del cuarto de baño. Los hombres habían ordenado todo y ya se habían ido. La cama de Kaito volvía a estar tendida y en su lugar; habían reemplazado la pantalla de la lámpara, que descansaba de vuelta sobre la mesa de luz; todo se encontraba de regreso donde debía, como si allí nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

Se acostó en su cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas y las frazadas; aguardó un rato, pero Kaito nunca volvió. No esperaba que lo hiciera —no esa noche.

Poco después, se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

— _Deberías quitarte esa gorra, ¿sabes?_

— _No quiero._

— _Sabes que, si no te la quitas, tu cerebro puede ahogarse por falta de aire, ¿no?_

—… _¿De verdad?_

 _Una risita traviesa._

—… _Claro que no._

.

La mañana de su tercer día en el hospital, Shuichi amaneció sin sudores ni pesadillas —pero despertó muy, muy temprano. Al mirar el reloj, descubrió que eran apenas las siete de la mañana; aun así, aunque intentó volver a dormirse le resultó imposible; de modo que veinte minutos más tarde se hallaba sentado sobre la cama, mirando a través de uno de los grandes ventanales de la pared.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas, permitiendo que la luz exterior entrara a raudales por el vidrio. El día estaba soleado, aunque por ser todavía bastante temprano, la iluminación era suave.

Kaito no había vuelto a la habitación; su cama yacía tan vacía e inmaculada como cuando Shuichi se había ido a dormir.

Por primera vez en semanas, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Tenía los ojos pegoteados de lagañas; la sensación del agua fría contra su rostro fue agradable. También el poder abrir los ojos y ver sus alrededores con absoluta claridad. Su propia mirada lo contempló a través del espejo; intentó acomodarse el cabello, aunque a duras penas logró arreglar algo de su eterno desorden.

Pasó los siguientes cuarenta minutos flotando en la habitación, sin hacer nada en particular. Cuando llegó la hora del desayuno, decidió acudir al comedor. Tendría que volverlo un hábito si no quería levantar sospechas ni que se lo llevaran a cuidados intensivos; aunque en ese momento no pensaba demasiado en el suicidio. De hecho, su mente vagaba a través de la nada, para de vez en cuando aterrizar en Kaito. ¿Qué habría pasado con él?

En el salón comedor no había demasiada gente. Era natural; apenas si acababan de abrir, y era demasiado temprano aún. Aparte de él mismo, allí dentro había sólo unas cuatro o cinco personas más. Se dirigió al mostrador de la parte de atrás, donde la misma mujer que lo había atendido la noche anterior aguardaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó amablemente. Él sólo soltó un escueto «bien»—. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

No dejó de sonreír al despedirlo; Shuichi llevaba consigo una bandeja con unas medialunas y una taza de café —descafeinado. ¿Kirumi? le había indicado que no podía servirle café _con_ cafeína a menos que le llevara una credencial otorgada por su psiquiatra que indicara que podía consumir dicha sustancia, dado que podía intervenir con ciertas medicaciones o agravar algunos síntomas.

Tomó asiento en una larga mesa que se encontraba vacía. El café caliente fue como una caricia para sus papilas gustativas; nuevamente se preguntaba por Kaito. Algunas personas más habían entrado al salón comedor, pero a él no se lo veía por ninguna parte.

—Shuichi~ —Una voz aguda lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; no le sonaba de ninguna parte y acababa de llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Levantó la vista de su humeante café para encontrarse con la chica de cabellos blancos y vestimentas amarillas que había visto la noche anterior sentada en la misma mesa que Keebo y las demás. Sus ojos eran de un celeste entusiasta y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa amistosa—. Ah, Atua nunca se equivoca~

Él sólo la miró. No tenía idea de quién era Atua. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la joven colocó su bandeja del desayuno y se sentó justo delante de él. Se había servido un jugo y había escogido una manzana para comer.

—Yo soy Angie —se presentó tranquilamente, enderezando su bandeja sobre la mesa y lustrando la manzana con los dedos—. Atua me habló de ti. Me dijo que vendrías pronto. Él siempre está conmigo.

Shuichi no sabía qué responder, así que se llevó la medialuna a la boca con tal de tener una excusa para no contestar.

—Atua es bondadoso. Siempre me cuenta lo que va a suceder antes de que ocurra. —Shuichi observó cómo empezaba a pelar la manzana con las uñas. Nunca había visto algo así, y ciertamente Angie era muy buena en ello; pensó que probablemente no fuera japonesa de nacimiento—. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a acercarte a él.

—Lo siento —se excusó Shuichi cuando ya no pudo pasar más tiempo en silencio; no quería ser descortés—. ¿Quién… quién es Atua?

Temió que la pregunta la ofendiera; pero los ojos de Angie brillaron con emoción, como si la entusiasmara que Shuichi le preguntara al respecto.

—¡Atua es quien tú quieras que sea! Es bueno, y misericordioso, y tiene todas las respuestas. —Cerró los ojos con expresión pacífica, y por su aire de misticismo, Shuichi empezaba a pensar que Atua era alguna especie de ente divino—. Atua acepta ofrendas de sangre sin importar de quién vengan —añadió Angie a continuación. Shuichi tragó—. ¿Te interesa?

—Eh, —carraspeó audiblemente— no, gracias.

Angie sólo suspiró, sin darle demasiada importancia. Acto seguido, se abocó a una larga perorata respecto del poder creador divino de Atua, y de cómo la asistía con sus obras de arte. Al parecer a Angie le gustaban mucho la pintura y la escultura, y se había inscrito a las sesiones de terapia artística.

—Atua revela sus creaciones a través de mí —le explicó con solemnidad, orgullosa de ser quien transmitiera el conocimiento de su dios al mundo—, yo sólo pinto y dibujo lo que él me dice.

Shuichi había perdido el interés en su café, que ya se había enfriado; y sus medialunas se habían acabado hacía rato. Angie apenas iba por la mitad de su manzana y no había tocado su jugo; él no sabía cómo escapar sin parecer maleducado. Por cómo hablaba la muchacha, resultaba obvio que la gente no solía escucharla, y Shuichi no quería hacerla sentir mal.

—Ah, Saihara–kun. —La llegada de Keebo fue su salvación. Acababa de entrar al comedor; por su expresión y la determinación con la que se había dirigido a su mesa, parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Shuichi estaba en un aprieto. Angie saludó con una sonrisa, pero su mirada pronto se desvió a la figura que había entrado junto a Keebo y se había apresurado hacia otra mesa más lejana.

—¡Qué bueno que vinieras, Tenko! —exclamó, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia donde la otra muchacha se había escabullido. Mientras se llevaba la bandeja consigo, decía—: Justo hoy Atua me reveló en un sueño algo que deberías saber…

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, su voz se apagó. Empezaba a llegar más gente al comedor, y por eso el ruido de fondo era cada vez mayor. Entretanto, Keebo había tomado asiento en el lugar de Angie.

—… Gracias —murmuró Shuichi. Keebo sacudió la cabeza, meciendo sus cabellos blancos hacia un lado y al otro.

—No es nada. Yonaga–san se pone… intensa, cuando habla de Atua–sama. —Suspiró, sin decir nada más. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Shuichi agradecía que lo hubiera rescatado, pero ahora estaba atrapado con Keebo —y aunque era preferible antes que Angie, el silencio era… incómodo.

—¿No vas a desayunar? —le preguntó por decir algo. Keebo sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

—No tengo hambre. Vine sólo para acompañar a Chabashira–san —puntualizó. Shuichi levantó la vista y observó la mesa en la que Angie y Tenko se habían sentado. Esta última tenía la vista fija en el propio Shuichi, contemplándolo con nerviosidad. Desvió los ojos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba.

Keebo pareció darse cuenta de la confusión de su compañero de mesa, porque en seguida aclaró:

—A Chabashira–san no le gusta estar en compañía de hombres. No es personal.

Aquello parecía ir mucho más lejos que un simple disgusto por el género masculino —la manera en que la joven contemplaba ansiosamente su alrededor era indicador de algo mucho más fuerte. Pero Shuichi tenía otra pregunta más importante en mente.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Parece tenerte confianza —señaló.

Entonces Keebo parpadeó y tragó de forma visible. Sus ojos claros se mostraron incómodos por un instante, antes de que su expresión se tornara insondable y musitara:

—… Supongo que soy una excepción. —Desvió la mirada a un costado con gesto apagado. Shuichi se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba; acababa de cometer un error. Pero antes de que pudiera pedir perdón, la puerta del comedor se abrió una vez más y una voz estridente anunció:

—Llegó por quien lloraban, imbéciles. —Shuichi se preguntó si Miu entraría todos los días de esa forma al salón comedor. Luego de su entrada triunfal, la joven hizo un gesto con la lengua hacia Shuichi y Keebo, a modo de saludo. Apenas demoró unos minutos en ir y volver de la parte trasera del comedor; sólo traía un gran vaso de agua con ella.

Tomó asiento junto a Shuichi. Llevaba la parte superior de su ambo atada por arriba de la cintura igual que siempre; ahora que la veía bien, le llamó la atención lo verdaderamente delgada que era. Contempló el vaso de agua, pero no dijo nada.

—Si no desayunas como corresponde, te harás mal a la salud —señaló Keebo con tono severo. Miu chasqueó la lengua, echando sus largos y desordenados cabellos rubios hacia atrás.

—Cállate, Keebo —espetó. A continuación, carraspeó como si nada, y dijo—: _Marmota_ –san de verdad la armó ayer. Me dijeron que se necesitó al tipo gigante de limpieza para trasladarlo, ¿es cierto? —Miró a Shuichi con gesto entre curioso e inquisitivo.

Él se acordó del hombre enorme que había inmovilizado a Kaito la noche anterior.

—No lo sé —mintió—. No estaba allí cuando sucedió. —Miu bufó con disgusto.

—Me dijeron que sí. Supongo que tendré que buscar mejores fuentes… —Se acomodó la parte de arriba del ambo sin ningún disimulo, y luego dijo—: Como se haya puesto así por lo que le pedí… qué imbécil.

Shuichi se puso de pie de repente. Apenas fue consciente de haberlo hecho; estaba cansado. Aferró las mangas de su ambo con las puntas de los dedos, tirando de ellas para abajo. Miu y Keebo lo miraron con curiosidad.

—… Tengo que ir al baño —se excusó; aunque la mentira perdió fuerza en cuanto levantó su bandeja con los restos de comida y se la llevó consigo. No importaba. La dejó en el mostrador, donde Kirumi le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras atendía a otra persona, y salió del comedor.

En el camino se cruzó con Himiko, que parecía demasiado adormilada como para saber a dónde iba. No lo vio, y Shuichi agradeció que fuera así. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Angie era intensa, no sabía qué había pasado con Kaito, y Miu lo insultaba como si nada. Por momentos recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sentía una extraña sensación de opresión en el pecho. La manera en que Keebo había desviado la vista minutos atrás le producía exactamente lo mismo.

Había pensado que su estadía en el hospital, por breve que fuera, sería un infierno. Pero se había equivocado: no era un infierno, sino _muchos_ infiernos, uno para cada paciente —infiernos que se entrelazaban unos con otros, que quemaban con unas llamas que no eran las propias.

Shuichi ya tenía suficiente con su propia apatía y su propio dolor.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, en parte le agradó encontrarlo vacío; pero el alivio duró poco, pues su mente en seguida se ensombreció preguntándose dónde estaría Kaito. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y permaneció inmóvil. Se hubiera quedado allí quieto hasta morirse si hubiera podido hacerlo. Podía inventarse una excusa para no ir a almorzar; pero esa misma tarde tenía su primer encuentro de ludoterapia, y la doctora Sonoda lo acribillaría a preguntas si no se presentaba. No tenía más remedio que ir.

Sin embargo, nada le impedía dormir todo el rato antes de que esa hora llegara. De modo que se acomodó sobre el colchón, cerró los ojos, y se abandonó a la dulce inconsciencia del sueño.

* * *

La sala de juegos era grande, y estaba decorada con luces de colores. Varios estantes cubrían las paredes de color celeste, cargados con un sinfín de juegos de mesa —Shuichi conocía muchos de ellos, pero otros tantos no le sonaban de nada. Como en todas las habitaciones del hospital, un enorme ventanal permitía el ingreso de la luz del Sol al cuarto. También había varias mesas y sillas dispuestas para que los pacientes pudieran sentarse a gusto.

Cuando Shuichi entró —cinco minutos antes de las cuatro— la sala estaba vacía; o eso pensó, hasta que divisó la pequeña figura de Himiko dormitando en un rincón del cuarto. Frente a ella yacía un castillo de naipes a medio armar. Miró por la ventana, que daba al patio central; y no fue hasta las cuatro en punto que llegó alguien más.

Era una mujer alta, de cabellos castaños cortos, que vestía el blanco uniforme del personal del hospital. Llevaba un cardigan rosado encima de los hombros, y sus ojos color amatista sonrieron desde detrás de sus anteojos al ver a Shuichi allí sentado.

—Tú debes ser Saihara–kun, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. Él asintió—. Yo soy Izumi Kaori. Puedes decirme Kaori, si quieres. Soy la presidenta del club de juegos —sentenció sonriendo; Shuichi la miró sin comprender—. Ryo prefiere hablar de ludoterapia, pero club de juegos suena más bonito.

Shuichi le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz. Ella dejó la libreta que traía consigo sobre una mesa, y se aproximó al rincón del cuarto para despertar a Himiko.

Diez minutos después, todos los pacientes estaban dispuestos en un círculo de sillas, del que también formaba parte la doctora Izumi. Exceptuando a Himiko, no había más caras conocidas para Shuichi allí dentro. Por la llegada de un nuevo integrante al «club», los otros pacientes fueron presentándose uno a uno. Himiko apenas si dijo algo sobre sí misma en su presentación, y rápidamente fue seguida por un tal Rantaro, que procedió a presentarse con gesto divertido por el poco entusiasmo de la pelirroja.

—Hay algunas personas que faltan —indicó la doctora Izumi en cuanto Shuichi terminó de introducirse con incomodidad—, pero quizás lleguen más tarde. ¿Qué les gustaría jugar hoy?

Las opiniones enseguida se dividieron; los jugadores se repartieron entre las distintas mesas según lo que cada uno quería jugar. Himiko sólo quería construir su castillo de naipes, que había derrumbado sin querer al despertarse, y Shuichi se ofreció a ayudarla. Todos los demás se habían repartido en otros juegos, y no tenía ganas de hablar con gente nueva ni de que le preguntaran por su condición. Himiko, que apenas notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, parecía perfecta para eso.

De hecho, a la muchacha no le gustaba que Shuichi tocara mucho su castillo. Insistía en que podía armarlo sola, que sólo necesitaba que le sostuviera algunas cartas para que no se derrumbaran mientras colocaba las siguientes. Era una tarea bastante fácil, al principio; pero pronto Himiko empezó a sentir sueño, y Shuichi debía despertarla una y otra vez para que no se le acalambraran los brazos sosteniendo las cartas en un mismo lugar.

El castillo estaba a medio armar cuando Himiko volvió a dormirse. La doctora Izumi se hallaba sumergida en una partida de shogi contra el tal Rantaro; por lo que Shuichi pudo disfrutar de unos momentos de paz, sin hacer nada en absoluto, mientras Himiko descansaba al otro lado de la mesa. Al menos hasta que una figura entró en la sala y, tras escudriñar el sitio por unos minutos, decidió encaminarse directo hacia él.

Era un muchacho bastante bajo, de cabellos color violeta oscuro, y vestimentas completamente blancas. Sus ojos, del mismo tono que su pelo, contemplaban a Shuichi con un brillo malicioso. Apenas llegó junto a él, tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, justo donde Himiko había estado armando su castillo, y con un dedo índice empujó una de las cartas de la base de éste.

La estructura se derrumbó de inmediato. El joven se rió de manera áspera, como un zorro astuto luego de realizar una gran travesura.

—Ey —protestó Shuichi, mirándolo con mala cara—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Había pasado la última media hora junto a Himiko armando aquel castillo.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera su pregunta; pero su rostro en seguida recuperó la expresión maliciosa y le soltó:

—Eres el nuevo ¿no es así?

Su voz era… infantil. No era que su timbre fuese aniñado como el de Himiko, es que decía las cosas como si fuera un niño pequeño intentando fastidiar a todo el mundo. Shuichi sólo lo miró; entonces, la doctora Izumi llegó junto a ellos.

—Ouma–kun, él es Saihara–kun. Se unió a nuestro club hoy —le dijo con una sonrisa; a continuación, miró a Shuichi—. Él es Ouma–kun. ¡Es el vicepresidente del club!

Aquello no tenía sentido. Ouma se sonrió pagado de sí mismo. Justo entonces, Himiko despertó de su sueño, y contempló su castillo derrumbado con estupefacción.

—¿Quién derribó mi castillo? —lloriqueó de inmediato. Ouma se rió y empezó a juntar las cartas, haciéndolas a un costado y tomando solamente dos.

—Vamos, haremos otro. ¿Ves? —Puso las dos primeras cartas del castillo—. Saihara–chan, fue muy cruel de tu parte hacer eso —señaló con tono de decepción. La doctora Izumi sólo rió y se retiró. Shuichi estaba pasmado.

Quiso protestar, en especial cuando Himiko lo fulminó con la mirada, ofendida por la traición. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir, y pronto se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se veía mucho más feliz armando el castillo con Ouma que con él. El muchacho de cabellos morados decía puras estupideces mientras montaban la estructura —tonterías que iban desde «soy el número uno del mundo en la construcción de castillos de cartas» a «¿sabías que el rey Henrik III de Suecia construía castillos con cartas en su tiempo libre?». Shuichi ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera existido un rey Henrik III en Suecia. Pero Himiko exclamaba y reía asombrada ante semejantes declaraciones, y Shuichi no iba a ser quien interrumpiera su diversión.

De modo que pasó el rato restante contemplando cómo Ouma y Himiko levantaban juntos un nuevo castillo. Cuando terminó la hora y media que duraba la sesión de ludoterapia, la doctora Izumi se despidió de todos diciéndoles que los esperaba de vuelta el viernes. Pero justo cuando Shuichi creía que podía escapar de regreso a su cuarto, la voz de la doctora lo llamó.

—Saihara–kun, Ouma–kun. —Shuichi se dio vuelta con abatimiento; ella lo miró con una sonrisa—. ¿Me ayudan a ordenar las cajas en sus estantes?

Shuichi sólo asintió. Ouma protestó.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no sólo Saihara–chan? Él es el nuevo. —A Shuichi lo asombraba la confianza con la que se refería a él. La doctora Izumi rió.

—Por hacer travesuras —replicó con simplicidad. Ouma chasqueó la lengua; pero empezó a tararear apenas se pusieron a juntar las cajas y colocarlas en sus respectivos instantes, dejando claro que en realidad no le molestaba tanto tener que ordenar. Shuichi realizó la tarea en silencio.

Cuando terminaron de ordenar todo —inclusive las cartas que Himiko había dejado tiradas por ahí—, Ouma se pasó la mano por la frente como si se secara el sudor, aunque no había transpirado en absoluto. Miró a Shuichi con gesto curioso.

—Eres interesante —sentenció tras escudriñarlo unos segundos. La doctora Izumi acababa de retirarse tras despedirse de ambos, por lo que se habían quedado solos; Shuichi arqueó una ceja—. Puedes venir a verme si quieres que te enseñe a construir castillos de cartas.

Shuichi no sabía si contestarle algo o no; tampoco sabía exactamente _qué_ responder a eso.

—… Aunque es mentira. O podría ser mentira que es mentira. ¡Todo un mundo de posibilidades! —exclamó Ouma con entusiasmo. Shuichi decidió que era mejor no decir nada, y tras sólo asentir con la cabeza, salió del salón en dirección a su cuarto.

Una vez más, estaba agotado.

* * *

Esa noche fue aun más deprimente que la anterior. Pasó la cena entera solo: Kaito seguía sin volver a aparecer. Keebo, Himiko, Angie y Tenko se habían sentado en una mesa del fondo; las tres últimas charlaban con bastante ánimo, aunque Keebo miraba el suelo y no formaba parte de la conversación. En otro sector del salón, Maki comía silenciosamente en un extremo de la misma mesa en la que Miu estaba sentada con alguien del personal del hospital. A su lado, la mujer hablaba con ella y le hacía gestos para que comiera. De cuando en cuando, la rubia dirigía miradas de odio hacia Keebo, que evitaba mirarla a toda costa.

Shuichi escudriñó el resto del salón. Rantaro, del club de juegos, estaba sentado en una mesa lejana con tres personas que él no conocía —sus cabellos verdosos y su ambo grisáceo eran reconocibles desde cualquier distancia. Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por al menos dos o tres personas, aunque no hablaran entre ellas, excepto…

Descubrió una única mesa que se hallaba ocupada por una sola persona —y esta persona no era otra que Ouma. El muchacho comía distraídamente, riéndose solo de a ratos, y devolviendo luego la vista a su comida para volver a reírse, como si hubiera algo gracioso en ella.

Shuichi tragó. Era la imagen visible de la soledad.

Apenas terminó de comer, devolvió su bandeja. Esta vez rechazó el pastelito que le ofreció Kirumi; no tenía ni hambre ni ganas de comérselo. Salió del salón y volvió a su habitación por la que se sentía como la millonésima vez en los últimos días.

Kaito seguía sin volver. No le importó. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, y así como se encontraba —vestido, y sin cepillarse los dientes—, se durmió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

— _¿Cuánto falta?_

 _Una risita divertida._

— _Falta lo que sea necesario. Sabes que me gusta esforzarme y hacer las cosas bien._

— _Quiero escucharla…_

 _Otra risita._

— _Pronto._

.

Los sueños eran el primero y el último de sus infiernos. El único averno del que no podía huir, el que lo visitaba una y otra vez y lo asfixiaba con sus luces blancas y sus recuerdos de colores. Ni siquiera era completamente razonable definirlos como algo infernal; el infierno no estaba en _los sueños_ , estaba en el hecho de que estos se terminaran. Sueños y pesadillas; jamás eran eternos, en algún momento se tenían que acabar. Y era más fácil dejar morir a las segundas que a los primeros.

La mayoría de las veces, Shuichi Saihara no quería despertar.

Kaito continuaba sin aparecer. Había algo inquietante en su ausencia, en el profundo silencio nocturno donde faltaba su respiración acompasada —y el ocasional ronquido— mientras dormía, en la silueta horizontal de una cama de sábanas inmaculadas. La quietud, el apagón emocional que ocasionaba la falta de su ánimo entusiasta… Shuichi apenas si había compartido tiempo con él en aquella habitación de hospital, y aun así su ausencia se sentía como si lo hubiera acompañado toda la vida.

Era como si hubiera regresado a su hogar, como si volviera a estar solo en la penumbra de su habitación. Un hogar que había dejado de ser tal. Pero más que nunca, Shuichi se sentía cerca, muy cerca de la muerte.

La mañana del viernes, tras pasar su tercera noche sin su compañero de cuarto, se sentó sobre el lecho de éste y abrió el cajón de su mesita de luz. La sensación era la de estar revolviendo entre las pertenencias privadas de un difunto, pero hacía tiempo ya que Shuichi no le hacía asco al morbo de la muerte. Más ejemplares de la revista _Science_ , papeles de caramelos, en su mayoría lo que había allí eran tonterías. Pero entonces observó un pequeño espejo de mano, cerrado con una tapa de color crema con dibujos de flores de colores.

Lo tomó con curiosidad; no se imaginaba por qué Kaito tendría una cosa así. Al abrirlo, notó que faltaba el espejo de la tapa superior —el que solía venir con aumento. El de la tapa inferior, por su parte, estaba resquebrajado. Faltaban algunas pequeñas piezas, y las que todavía estaban allí se deslizaban algunos milímetros sin que nada las mantuviera con firmeza en su lugar.

Shuichi tragó. Tragó con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que era _esto_. Era la oportunidad que había estado buscando. Algunos de los pedazos del espejo eran lo suficientemente grandes, y parecían lo bastante afilados como para que pudiera cumplir su cometido sin problemas.

… Pero cuando contemplaba aquella antigua y resquebrajada reliquia, no veía en ella la llave para librarse de todo de una vez por todas. Sólo veía un recuerdo, un regalo importante que no le pertenecía.

Cerró el espejo y lo devolvió a su lugar en el cajón. Procuró dejarlo bien escondido —si el personal del hospital llegaba a descubrir que Kaito tenía algo como eso entre sus pertenencias, no había forma de que le permitieran quedárselo. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo había hecho para colarlo en el hospital en primer lugar. Luego de devolver todo a su sitio y volver a cubrir la superficie del cajón con las revistas, lo cerró y regresó a su lugar en la habitación. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Lo mejor sería que fuera a desayunar.

* * *

De nuevo, la paleta de voces del «club de juegos» salpicaba el aire a su alrededor. Las exclamaciones y protestas llenaban el ambiente. Afuera estaba nublado; el cielo se ponía cada vez más negro, anunciando lluvia, por lo que la sala de juegos estaba iluminada principalmente con las luces de colores del interior.

Shuichi observaba la partida de _jenga_ de Himiko y Rantaro. O eso se suponía. A diferencia del encuentro anterior, esa vez la doctora Izumi les había dado una consigna para jugar: debían competir. Amigable y sanamente —eso estaba fuera de discusión. Así que todos se habían apresurado a buscar sus juegos de competencia favoritos, y ahora el cuarto se llenaba con grititos de triunfo y acusaciones que iban desde «¡las reglas no son así!» a «¡hiciste trampa, te vi!».

En teoría, Shuichi estaba mirando la infructuosa partida de _jenga_ entre Himiko y Rantaro. _Infructuosa_ porque Himiko cabeceaba de sueño, y con frecuencia derrumbaba la estructura entera por no querer pensar demasiado cuál pieza le convenía sacar. _En teoría_ porque lo cierto era que el muchacho apenas prestaba atención al juego que tenía lugar por delante de él, a pesar de que le había costado convencer a la doctora Izumi de que disfrutaba viendo competir a los demás. Su mirada enfocaba mucho más lejos, allá donde Ouma se hallaba enfrascado en una intensa partida de ajedrez… consigo mismo.

Si no le hubiera parecido tan solitaria, la escena podría haber resultado incluso cómica. El joven tomaba asiento de un lado del tablero y escudriñaba las piezas con máxima concentración —la mano en el mentón, la espalda encorvada sobre la mesita baja mientras entrecerraba los ojos, pensativo. Entonces movía una pieza —generalmente no tardaba demasiado tiempo en hacerlo—, se levantaba, y tomaba asiento en el banquito del lado opuesto, donde lo esperaban las piezas del color contrario. Y así sucesivamente.

Shuichi llevaba ya largo rato mirándolo, sin dirigir más que ocasionales miradas a la partida de _jenga_ que de hecho tenía enfrente. Ouma era… extraño. Travieso y malicioso, parecía extremadamente carismático. Recordó que la doctora Izumi lo había nombrado como «el vicepresidente del club de juegos»; evidentemente, se había ganado el favor y el reconocimiento de la mujer.

Obtuvo una prueba más que concreta de eso cuando la voz de la doctora, a su lado, lo sobresaltó.

—Es muy bueno haciendo eso, ¿lo sabías?

Con un pequeño espasmo de sorpresa, Shuichi contempló los ojos amatista de la sonriente doctora. La miró sin comprender, pero ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde Ouma continuaba enfrascado en su solitaria partida de ajedrez. Sabía que no había estado mirando a Himiko y Rantaro.

—Jugando por su cuenta. Normalmente, lo instaría a jugar con los demás. Pero ya ves… —Suspiró pesadamente—. Poder jugar contra uno mismo a algo tan complejo como el ajedrez, y ser capaz de sacar adelante una partida _larga_ … no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer —comentó.

Shuichi no dijo nada. Delante de él, Himiko cabeceó y volvió a derrumbar la torre de su juego. Rantaro soltó una risita entre nerviosa y divertida. La doctora Izumi entonces se dirigió a la pelirroja, y Shuichi dejó de escucharla. Seguía mirando a Ouma. Era carismático, y astuto. Al parecer también era bueno para conseguir lo que quería.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba siempre tan solo? ¿Por qué su mesa del comedor estaba siempre vacía, exceptuando la porción de banco ocupada por él? Las últimas comidas, Shuichi lo había buscado con la vista a través del enorme salón —para encontrarse con que el muchacho ocupaba siempre la misma mesa, y nunca pero _nunca_ había nadie que lo acompañara. Le llamó la atención que no ocupaba siempre la misma porción del banco; a veces se sentaba de un lado, a veces del otro; a veces se ubicaba pegado contra la pared por debajo del ventanal, otras veces tomaba asiento en el extremo que daba al pasillo. Era demasiado pronto para elaborar un patrón —sólo había empezado a prestarle atención tres o cuatro comidas atrás—, pero Shuichi se preguntaba si se trataría de una mera casualidad.

—¿Saihara–kun…? —La voz calmada de Amami Rantaro lo extrajo de su silencioso ensimismamiento. Lo contemplaba con sus ojos curiosos del color de las aceitunas—. Es hora de irse.

Shuichi parpadeó y descubrió que todos a su alrededor habían empezado a juntar las cosas y salir de la sala. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado; había perdido dicha noción al sumirse en sus propias ensoñaciones. Asintió en silencio y lo ayudó a guardar las piezas del _jenga_ —Himiko se había ido en compañía de la doctora Izumi, aunque ignoraba el motivo. Rantaro le agradeció su ayuda y poco después se retiró también. Shuichi hubiera hecho lo mismo de no haber quedado otra persona dentro de la sala.

Ouma continuaba inmerso en su solitaria partida de ajedrez. Shuichi se aproximó despacio y observó el tablero; no era el mejor jugador de ajedrez, pero era lo bastante decente en el juego como para poder decir que esa partida estaba bastante pareja —si podía decirse algo así de un juego en el que participaba una sola persona.

Creyó que Ouma no había notado su presencia allí y estaba a punto de irse a hurtadillas cuando este último dijo:

—¿No deberías irte con los demás, Saihara–chan?

La pregunta lo hizo frenarse en seco. Si a Ouma lo molestaba que lo observara jugar, no iba a ser quien le llevara la contraria —tampoco era que le interesara mirar qué hacía, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo observaba el tablero en silencio y no era algo exactamente emocionante de ver. Pero el tono del muchacho de cabellos violáceos no era de enojo ni de nada que se le pareciera; más bien sonaba como si estuviera diciendo una obviedad. Y la manera en que se dirigía a él, con aquel apelativo honorífico tan informal, no hacía otra cosa que confundirlo más.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta escapó de sus labios por sí sola. Shuichi no tenía motivos para preguntar. No le interesaba nadie, no le importaba lo que hiciera Ouma y mucho menos tenía razones para cuestionarlo; las afirmaciones extrañas abundaban dentro de aquel edificio, y buscarles sentido tenía tanta lógica como desafiar la gravedad. Podía aprovechar sus palabras para irse de ahí en silencio, sin necesidad de responderle nada ni de justificar comportamiento suyo alguno porque que se fuera parecía ser lo que Ouma esperaba de él.

«¿Por qué?», en realidad, fue una pregunta mucho más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor.

—Porque a la gente no le agrado —sentenció Ouma sin más; sin despegar la vista del tablero, ni inmutarse mientras levantaba un alfil y lo movía tres casilleros en diagonal hacia adelante y a su derecha. Acto seguido se incorporó, y tomó asiento en el almohadón del lado opuesto, sin dirigir más que una fugaz mirada hacia Shuichi que éste no supo leer.

Frunció el ceño; Ouma no dijo nada más, y un minuto más tarde, Shuichi se alejó y salió de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo, lo invadió una extraña sensación de alivio. No como si antes de eso hubiera sentido miedo ni nada parecido; era como si, durante su breve intercambio con Ouma, la atmósfera de la sala de ludoterapia hubiera estado cargada con emociones muy pesadas. Emociones que no provenían de sí mismo, sino del extraño jugador de ajedrez.

«A la gente no le agrado».

Pensó en la sonrisa de orgullo de la doctora Izumi, y en lo alegre que se había mostrado Himiko mientras armaba el castillo de naipes con él.

Pensó en su figura solitaria en la mesa del comedor.

Pensó en sí mismo, en cómo había pasado casi toda su vida en casi completa soledad. En el infierno en el que se había hundido cuando esa casi completa soledad había dejado morir el _casi_ y se había vuelto absoluta y omnipresente.

Desechó todos sus pensamientos mientras regresaba a su habitación. No quería pensar más.

* * *

No importaba cuánta gente entrara a su cuarto, sencillamente se sentía vacío si Kaito no estaba allí.

—Estás sanando bien —comentaba la enfermera que lo había conducido a sus aposentos el primer día. Sentada en una silla delante de él, examinaba las largas cicatrices rojizas que recorrían su brazo izquierdo; los fantasmas de los puntos salpicaban los costados de las líneas enrojecidas como si fueran pecas.

Aunque estuviera prácticamente solo en su habitación, sentado en el borde de la cama mientras la mujer observaba su brazo, se sentía desnudo sin las vendas. Desde que había llegado al hospital psiquiátrico hasta entonces, sólo se las habían quitado dos o tres veces para evaluar la evolución de sus heridas. El segundo día le habían quitado los puntos. Siempre había llevado las mangas del ambo extendidas, procurando tapar con ellas las blancas vendas que cubrían constantemente su brazo izquierdo. No quería preguntas, ni cuestionamientos de ningún tipo. Aquellas líneas eran suyas, eran parte de una experiencia que le pertenecía, y no había otra persona que pudiera entenderla.

—Podemos retirar las vendas, si quieres.

—No. —Su rechazo al ofrecimiento de la enfermera fue casi instantáneo. Ésta arqueó una ceja canosa, y él murmuró—: Preferiría… no…

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —señaló ella con tono amable. Shuichi no sabía cómo ni quería explicarle que no era vergüenza lo que sentía, de modo que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Ella suspiró con suavidad y asintió—. Buscaré unas nuevas en el botiquín y te ayudaré a ponértelas.

La mujer se giró hacia la cómoda, donde había dejado el gran botiquín blanco, y empezó a rebuscar en su interior. Shuichi aguardó en su sitio, observando los restos de las vendas que le acababa de quitar —que yacían sobre la superficie metálica del carro en el que la enfermera había traído todos sus instrumentos, incluido el botiquín. Al lado de la tela blanca descansaban las tijeras que la mujer había utilizado para cortarla y el antiséptico que esparciría sobre la herida antes de colocar su reemplazo.

Shuichi observó sin decir nada cómo, minutos más tarde, la enfermera envolvía su brazo en un nuevo juego de vendas. Por primera vez, levantó la vista y observó el nombre en la placa de su uniforme. «Enya Nijimura». Había estado ahí siempre, pero jamás le había prestado atención.

Le agradeció para sus adentros.

—Ya estamos —anunció finalmente. El brazo de Shuichi volvía a estar envuelto en un limpio juego de vendas blancas. De inmediato bajó la manga de su ambo, cubriendo su brazo por completo; la enfermera lo miró con una sonrisa enternecida—. Si quieres quitarlas o volver a cambiarlas, házmelo saber.

Shuichi asintió en silencio. Poco después, la mujer le recordó que pronto sería el horario de la cena, juntó sus cosas y se retiró.

Exhaló con profundidad. Volvía a estar solo. Las vendas que envolvían su brazo parecían arder con expectativa. Esperó uno, dos, tres minutos en absoluta quietud; pero excepto por algún grito en la lejanía, nada perturbó la tranquilidad del cuarto.

Se movió despacio, volviéndose hacia la puerta y comprobando que estaba cerrada. Entonces tanteó las sábanas desordenadas de su cama. Había estado durmiendo antes de que la enfermera fuera a revisarlo. Palpó las sábanas y frazadas, hasta que sus finos dedos dieron con algo duro y metálico.

Como un truco de magia, hizo aparecer de entre las mantas una tijera de color plateado. Excepto que no se trataba de un hechizo, ni era cualquier tijera; se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría tardar en darse cuenta la enfermera Nijimura de que le faltaba una de sus valiosas herramientas.

«Gracias» volvió a pensar internamente. Se incorporó y abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz; procuró esconderla lo más que podía, colocándola debajo de una revista _Science_ que le había prestado Kaito y otras chucherías que tenía ahí guardadas. Lo cerró y miró a su alrededor. Nada fuera de lo usual. Su compañero de cuarto seguía sin volver, y de no ser por el cartel con su nombre en la puerta, Shuichi no habría podido afirmar que fuera a hacerlo alguna vez. Todo estaba igual que siempre, y en silencio.

Se encaminó al comedor. Primero iría a comer. Luego se ocuparía de lo que tenía planeado para más tarde.

* * *

Una vez más, el salón comedor estaba repleto con los pacientes del hospital. Y una vez más, Shuichi se sentaba solo en una mesa.

La comida de ese día era _spaghetti_. Los fideos eran resbalosos y costaba engancharlos en el tenedor; el muchacho observaba su comida con poco interés mientras giraba el cubierto de plástico sobre la pasta.

A lo lejos, Angie estaba nuevamente reunida con Keebo, que no parecía tocar su comida ni tampoco escuchar el incesante monólogo de su compañera de cabellos blancos. Tenko no se veía por ninguna parte. Himiko, por el contrario, dormitaba sobre la misma mesa en la que Rantaro se dividía entre tratar de mantenerla despierta, comer su propia comida, y charlar con un muchacho todavía más bajo que la pelirroja a quien Shuichi no creía haber visto jamás. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero por lo inmutable de su gesto no parecía siquiera contestarle a su interlocutor; sólo lo escuchaba hablar mientras comía en infinita lentitud.

Un poco más cerca de donde se encontraba Shuichi, Maki estaba sentada igual de sola que siempre y comía su comida en silencio; en el otro extremo de la misma mesa observó que, de nuevo, Miu tenía compañía. La misma enfermera que había visto con ella la otra vez estaba sentada a su lado y hablaba con ella. La joven rubia revolvía su plato con el tenedor y hacía muecas.

Ya no buscaba a Kaito. De haberse encontrado allí, ya se habría aproximado a él llamándolo a voces, diciéndole alguna tontería e invitándolo a sentarse en la misma mesa que Maki y Miu. Probablemente no volvería a verlo. Retirarían su nombre de la puerta —no el de Kaito, sino el _suyo_. Y si éste regresaba alguna vez, se encontraría con una habitación tan vacía como la que Shuichi se había encontrado las últimas noches.

Era como debía ser.

Levantó la mirada de su plato y, como si se tratara de un imán, sus ojos se desviaron a la derecha y aterrizaron sobre la solitaria figura de Ouma. Sentado en la misma mesa de siempre —esta vez, había elegido exactamente el mismo sitio de la mesa que Shuichi ocupaba en la suya—, comía sus fideos riéndose por su cuenta. Aunque, a intervalos, su expresión abandonaba las risas para sumergirse en la concentración; y, cuando lo hacía, cierta penumbra ensombrecía sus facciones con un dejo negruzco.

Shuichi se puso de pie. Como todo lo que hacía, no sabía bien por qué lo hacía ni qué lo impulsaba a hacerlo; su cuerpo llevaba tiempo funcionando en piloto automático, y él ya no tenía las fuerzas para intentar controlar el mando. Levantó su bandeja y se alejó de su mesa en dirección a la de su compañero del club de juegos.

Cuando tomó asiento en la mesa de Ouma —en el banco contrario al de éste, pero no justo frente a él sino en diagonal—, el muchacho lo contempló con ojos entre curiosos y divertidos. El violeta de su mirada parecía incluso burlón. Shuichi no se sintió afectado por la sorna con la que lo contemplaba.

—Oh, ¿tengo compañía? —preguntó Ouma con tono divertido. Shuichi acomodó su bandeja y llevó el tenedor hacia el plato intentando actuar con normalidad. No sabía por qué acababa de hacer lo que acababa de hacer, pero no había vuelta atrás—. Esto no es nuevo, la gente se muere por estar conmigo, sólo que no saben cómo acercarse a mí~ —Sentenció el joven dándose aires. Acto seguido, soltó una risita—. Aunque eso es mentira~

Shuichi no sabía cómo responder, así que no dijo nada. Ouma continuó hablando.

—Ya ves, lo que pasa es que cuando eres el líder de una organización secreta internacional con más de miles de miembros, todos quieren contigo. ¡Sin discriminación por género! —Le guiñó un ojo, sacándole la lengua—. Obviamente el nombre de Kokichi Ouma resuena en las altas esferas, nunca tuve necesidad de guardar mi identidad —puntualizó—. Ni siquiera cuando ocurrió _ese_ asunto con la esposa del primer ministro… El miedo es un factor decisivo, ¿sabes?

Intentaba darse aires de misterio. Shuichi suspiró para sus adentros. Aquel monólogo no estaba demasiado lejos de los de Kaito — esos sobre batallas navales contra piratas y corsarios marinos que Shuichi dudaba que hubieran ocurrido alguna vez. Aunque apenas lo conocía, ya estaba hablándole de estupideces por las que él no le había preguntado.

Sin embargo, «Kokichi Ouma»… Era la primera vez que conocía su nombre completo. La doctora Izumi no se lo había mencionado cuando se habían presentado, ni el propio Ouma lo había hecho tampoco. No era que Shuichi tuviera planes de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, de todas formas. Pero era información nueva para él.

Ouma no parecía esperar que Shuichi comentara nada sobre lo que le contaba. De hecho, este último no habló en absoluto en todo el rato que pasó sentado en la misma mesa que el joven de cabellos violáceos. Éste se la pasó hablando y hablando sobre sus disputas con importantes figuras públicas —que, de alguna manera, siempre terminaban con una dramática escena de él mismo obteniendo una aplastante victoria sobre su contrincante. Ocasionalmente, intercalaba un «ah, pero eso es mentira~» en sus relatos —no era que Shuichi necesitara que se lo aclarase. Le habló de sus subordinados en la organización secreta —los presentaba con seudónimos como «nariz roja», «máscara» y «equilibrista»— y hacía comentarios enigmáticos respecto de sus malévolos planes. Todo se encontraba cargado de un aire misterioso y circense que no hacía más que verse reforzado cada vez que mencionaba alguno de aquellos curiosos seudónimos.

Fue extraño. Él terminó de comer mucho antes que Ouma, que apenas tocaba su comida para poder continuar con su interminable monólogo. Cuando el joven de cabellos violetas también finalizó su cena, quedaban pocas personas en el comedor; se levantó para dejar su bandeja en el mostrador del fondo, donde Kirumi le agradeció con una sonrisa que Ouma respondió con un guiño; Shuichi también dejó su bandeja y salieron juntos del salón comedor.

Llegaron al pasillo H y Shuichi se sorprendió al descubrir que la habitación de Ouma también estaba allí, en el mismo sector que la suya —jamás lo había visto fuera del comedor y de la sala de juegos. Ocasionalmente se había cruzado con Maki y con Miu, que también ocupaban habitaciones en esa área; pero jamás con Ouma.

El contrario se despidió con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa maliciosa, y se encaminó al fondo del pasillo, donde desapareció tras atravesar la última puerta —en la pared opuesta a donde se encontraba la de Shuichi, que además era la primera del corredor. Quizás por eso no lo había visto nunca allí… Desde donde se encontraba, tampoco llegaba a ver las placas de su puerta. Pensó en acercarse, pero su cerebro descartó la idea de inmediato. En cambio, se giró y entró a su habitación, que lo recibió tan vacía como las últimas noches.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama sin prender las luces. Afuera, las estrellas brillaban y la Luna blanquecina iluminaba los jardines del patio con su resplandor plateado. Shuichi permaneció inmóvil varios minutos; una parte de su cuerpo lo impulsaba a abrir el cajón de su mesa de luz, pero la otra lo mantenía fijo en su lugar bajo razones que ni siquiera él mismo comprendía bien.

«No es el momento» parecía decirle, distorsionada como una radio que no sintoniza bien, una voz etérea en lo profundo de su mente. «No aún».

Un día más…

Agotado, se dejó caer de lado sobre el lecho, y pronto se durmió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Voces apagadas; amortiguadas por la puerta cerrada detrás de la que se escondían._

 _Con el mayor sigilo que pudo, pegó la oreja a la madera. Los murmullos se volvieron un poco más claros._

— _No puede ser…_

— _Ya lo sabíamos, cariño —una voz estrangulada por la congoja—. Nunca hubo demasiada esperanza._

 _Él tragó con fuerza._

.

Los domingos eran el peor día de la semana, por lejos.

Había algo deprimente, algo _nostálgico_ , en los domingos. Como una brisa soleada arrastrando las secas hojas otoñales, o el silbido insípidamente alegre de los pajaritos al tocar el mediodía. El aroma de la carne cociéndose en una cacerola, las risas familiares en torno a una mesa desprolija repleta de platos y vasos que jamás eran todos iguales. Recuerdos de una infancia lejana, de corretear entre las piernas de los adultos, de los largos viajes para ir a visitar a la abuela.

Una tarde que caía con su penumbra anaranjada; el sepulcral anuncio del inicio de una nueva y ajetreada semana.

Shuichi había descubierto que, los sábados, el hospital se volvía un desierto. Silencioso, fantasmal; la rutina médica que obligaba a los pacientes a salir de sus habitaciones brillaba por su ausencia —la mayoría aprovechaba la falta de obligaciones y la quietud para permanecer en sus habitaciones, sin salir más que para tomar las comidas del día, dormitando sobre su lecho sin emitir más sonidos que los de sus acompasadas inhalaciones. Al patio tampoco había salido ni un alma porque el día entero había llovido; los truenos hacían vibrar las ventanas, y los relámpagos se volvían la única fuente de luz en las habitaciones a medida que oscurecía.

El domingo, por el contrario, la lluvia había amainado. El cielo, dudoso, se hallaba salpicado de nubes una mitad sí y la otra no; halos de luz solar se colaban entre los nubarrones negros, alumbrando los jardines empapados con su resplandor cálido. Sin siquiera una suave brisa que moviera las hojas de los árboles, allá afuera todo era quietud y silencio.

El inusitado optimismo que lo había invadido la noche del viernes se desvanecía. Solo en su habitación, Shuichi se había saltado el almuerzo y contemplaba el techo sin moverse en absoluto. La única señal de que estaba vivo era su pecho moviéndose despacio arriba y abajo cada vez que respiraba, y el ocasional parpadeo cuando los ojos empezaban a arderle de tanto tenerlos abiertos.

Miraba sin ver. Pensaba sin concentrarse en nada. El blanco del techo del cuarto era como su propia mente; un lienzo vacío, la nada inerte y blanquecina ocupando sus pensamientos como una niebla espesa.

—Saihara–chan.

La confusión de creer haber oído una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; por su tono, estaba claro que no era la primera vez que lo llamaba. Sin levantarse, giró la cabeza y se encontró con Kokichi Ouma sentado en el borde de la cama de Kaito, observándolo con una expresión mezcla de curiosidad y diversión. No lo había escuchado entrar.

—… Ouma–kun —fue todo lo que pudo articular. El contrario se rió con cierto disimulo.

Era la primera vez que lo nombraba, aunque fuera sólo por su apellido.

—Vamos —lo instó éste, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Shuichi sólo lo miró; pero Ouma no dijo nada más, repitiendo el gesto con más insistencia que antes.

Se incorporó. No sabía bien por qué lo hacía. Se pasó los dedos por los ojos llenos de lagañas, tratando de limpiarlos para ver con mayor claridad. De inmediato sintió que las mangas de su ambo bajaban por su brazo hasta los codos, dejándolos descubiertos; se apresuró a volver a subirlas y desvió la vista con incomodidad.

Ouma no dijo nada, aunque por la manera en que había observado sus brazos mientras Shuichi procuraba esconder las vendas de su vista, era obvio que se había dado cuenta del gesto. El muchacho de cabellos azules se incorporó como si no hubiera pasado nada; de inmediato, el extraño visitante se levantó también y se encaminó sin más fuera de la habitación.

Shuichi lo siguió por largos pasillos. Al igual que el día anterior, el hospital estaba casi desierto. Atravesaron numerosas alas y diversos sectores; dejaron atrás los pasillos F y D, la sala de musicoterapia, un sinfín de habitaciones y salas que Shuichi ignoraba de qué eran, y llegaron a una pequeña puerta metálica cuyo cartel rezaba «salida de emergencia». Se encontraba en un pasillo prácticamente oculto, detrás de una montaña de literas y sillas de metal que descansaban apiladas en su abandono, cubiertas de polvo.

Ouma se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió sin más; ésta produjo un chirrido metálico al moverse, sonido que indicaba que no era abierta muy a menudo. El resplandor soleado del exterior iluminó el pasillo; el cabello violáceo del muchacho adquiría un tinte curiosamente cálido al ser alumbrado por el Sol. Shuichi titubeó.

—Hum… —murmuró, incómodo. Ouma puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un gesto apremiante.

—Vamos, Saihara–chan.

No tenía ganas de discutir; tampoco había ninguna enfermera allí que pudiera ver lo que estaban haciendo y reprenderlos. Y, en realidad, tampoco había ningún cartel que indicara que ir por allí estaba prohibido —aunque el sentido común le decía a gritos que era _evidente_ que no se suponía que salieran por ahí. Ignorando las voces de la razón, Shuichi siguió a Ouma al exterior.

Los intermitentes rayos del Sol bañaron su rostro.

Era un espacio amplísimo, totalmente descubierto a los caprichos de los nubarrones del cielo. Un alambrado rodeaba la porción de campo perteneciente al hospital —porque sí, era _campo_ , con el césped tan alto que casi llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, algunos árboles aquí y allá, y la inmensidad de la tierra allá donde se mirara el horizonte. A lo lejos se observaban algunas casas rurales, donde pastaban unos pocos animales, y los árboles frutales se preparaban para el invierno.

El hospital parecía haber adoptado ese sector como una suerte de patio trasero donde dejaban el mobiliario que ya no se utilizaba —algunas camillas metálicas descansaban oxidadas contra la pared al lado de la puerta por donde Shuichi y Ouma habían entrado, y a su lado había una pila de arena y numerosos ladrillos cubiertos por un plástico negro que posiblemente guardaban para hacer reparaciones. Pero Shuichi no dedicó más que una mirada a ese sector del patio; pues sus ojos pronto se volvieron hacia donde miraba Ouma, allá donde se extendía el césped y los haces de Sol bailaban entre las nubes del atardecer.

Era una visión única. Shuichi apenas si había mirado por la ventana del coche cuando lo habían traído al hospital; tenía claro que su ubicación era en las afueras de la ciudad, pero nunca se había detenido a observar detenidamente el paisaje ni los alrededores —y la ventana de su habitación daba al patio central del edificio.

La luz del Sol sobre sus ojos era intensa. Los últimos meses apenas si había salido de ambientes cerrados, donde la penumbra lo envolvía como un manto mucho más agradable que tener que dar la cara ante el astro rey. Y antes de eso… su rostro siempre había estado protegido por esa sombra de la que se había obligado a despojarse cuando todo había terminado.

—Ya ves. —La voz de Ouma interrumpió el profundo silencio que reinaba allá afuera; el clima inestable había provocado que hasta el último de los pajarillos se ocultara entre los árboles. El muchacho se daba aires, con los brazos en jarras y el mentón ladeado hacia arriba; una gran expresión de autosuficiencia pintada en su rostro—. Mis contactos me comentaron sobre este lugar, es a donde vengo cuando necesito encomendarles alguna misión. Una organización tan grande no puede quedarse sin su líder~

Era difícil saber cuánto de lo que decía era en serio; por su gesto divertido, probablemente esa cantidad era _cero_. Pero, aun así, cuando hablaba, lo hacía muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Ves ese árbol? —Le señaló el único árbol dentro de las inmediaciones del hospital, de este lado de la reja—. Hay un transmisor oculto en el tronco, sólo tengo que utilizarlo cuando quiero que estén aquí, y vienen en un santiamén —le explicó como si se tratara de algo obvio. A continuación, se rió como un zorro y añadió—: Aunque eso es mentira~

Shuichi no dijo nada. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio; Ouma se había acercado al árbol y le daba golpecitos en el tronco con expresión de concentración, como si buscara un espacio hueco en su interior. Shuichi alternaba entre observar su extravagante conducta y volver a mirar el campo que se extendía hasta el infinito.

Pasaron un rato de esa forma, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada en voz alta. Shuichi se preguntaba por qué lo habría llevado hasta allí.

—Traje cartas —dijo Ouma entonces, luego de asentir conforme tras golpear el árbol una última vez y regresando hacia donde se encontraba el otro joven. En su mano derecha traía un mazo de naipes de póker. Tomó asiento en una porción de suelo donde el césped era más bajo, y le hizo un gesto a Shuichi para que hiciera lo mismo.

Más por inercia que por otra cosa, Shuichi también se sentó. La tierra estaba ligeramente húmeda por la lluvia reciente.

Ouma procedió entonces a explicarle las reglas de lo que parecía un juego bastante simple: se mezclaba el mazo, se descartaban diez cartas, y cada uno sacaba una de las cartas restantes por turnos. El que obtenía el as de diamantes ganaba automáticamente; si ninguno de los dos lograba obtenerlo, ganaba el que juntaba una mayor cantidad de cartas de color negro. El que alcanzara las cinco victorias en primer lugar ganaba el derecho de imponerle una prenda al perdedor.

A Shuichi no le hacía mucha gracia el asunto de la prenda; pero pronto descubrió que no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Las primeras tres partidas, obtuvo el as de diamantes y, por lo tanto, la victoria. La cuarta fue un empate, dado que ambos habían obtenido la misma cantidad de cartas negras, y el as de diamantes había quedado en el pilón del descarte. La quinta partida la ganó un Ouma bastante irritado por no haber podido ganar ninguna de las cuatro partidas anteriores.

La sexta y la séptima, Shuichi volvió a ganar —una, al obtener otra vez el as de diamantes; la otra, por conseguir cinco cartas negras más que Ouma.

—¿Eh? ¡Saihara–chan! —comentó Ouma con tono sorprendido; aunque abría la boca como una «o», Shuichi podía ver el fuego del fastidio causado por la derrota en sus ojos—. ¡No me dijiste que eras un maestro en las trampas!

—… No lo soy —murmuró él; a decir verdad, él también estaba sorprendido de haber ganado, pues nunca había sido muy afortunado en los juegos de azar.

—Hmm… —Ouma lo contempló con gesto dudoso; acto seguido se rió y se encogió de hombros—. ¡Vale! Las reglas son las reglas, así que te toca ponerme una prenda~

—Uhm… —Shuichi titubeó, incómodo. No había pensado que, aunque se hubiera salvado de que Ouma le pusiera una prenda a él, ahora estaba atrapado en la situación inversa. No sabía qué inventar ni tampoco le interesaba hacerlo. Empezaba a sentirse cansado de pasar tanto tiempo bajo el Sol—. No se me ocurre nada.

—¿Eh? ¡Vamos! Piensa algo divertido —insistió Ouma con expectativa. Shuichi hizo como que lo pensaba, pero sabía que no se le ocurriría nada en absoluto. Al final, el contrario sacudió la cabeza y dijo—: Vale, no tienes que decidirlo ahora. Te lo guardas para cuando se te ocurra algo~

Poco después, Ouma guardó los naipes y Shuichi dijo que quería volver dentro. Para su sorpresa, el contrario no puso reparos; y tras una última mirada a las nubes que se amontonaban en el cielo y los rayos de un Sol que caía en el occidente, regresaron al pasillo en penumbra y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

Habían hecho menos de una docena de pasos cuando una figura enorme apareció en el corredor.

—¿Ouma–kun? ¿Qué «hacer» aquí?

—Ah, Gonta–chan. —Shuichi observó sorprendido cómo Ouma caminaba hacia la gigantesca silueta con absoluta tranquilidad. Cuando la lámpara del pasillo iluminó de lleno su rostro, se dio cuenta de que era el tipo enorme que había ayudado a sacar a Kaito de la habitación ya varios días atrás. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, y además de alcanzar casi los dos metros de altura, también era muy musculoso. Vestía el uniforme del personal auxiliar del hospital, y sus grandes ojos de color rojo los observaban con gran curiosidad—. ¿Cómo va todo? —Le preguntó el muchacho como si nada.

—Este pasillo «estar» prohibido para los pacientes —señaló el tal Gonta ladeando la cabeza. Parecía tener un pobre dominio del idioma, y hablaba con mucho acento —quizás era extranjero. Ouma rió.

—Es que mi doctora me recomendó que saliera un rato afuera para despejarme. Así que le pedí a Saihara–chan que me acompañara~ —No había forma de que el tipo se tragara una excusa tan pobre.

—Ah, así que «ser» eso… —Shuichi contempló atónito cómo Gonta se reía; entonces sus ojos rojos se volvieron hacia él—. Gonta «conocer» a tu amigo. Saihara–kun «ser» compañero de cuarto de Momota–kun.

Para sorpresa de Shuichi, Ouma no dijo nada. Él se quedó callado, sintiéndose incómodo. No esperaba que el tipo lo reconociera. Contempló el suelo; y por primera vez, Ouma no llenó el silencio como lo había hecho hasta entonces.

—¿Qué «ocurrir»? ¿Gonta «decir» algo malo? —preguntó éste con preocupación.

—Ah, para nada~ —Intervino Ouma finalmente, como si acabara de salir de un trance—. Es que Saihara–chan está muy cansado. ¡Así que nos vamos! Ha sido divertido verte hoy también~ —Hizo un gesto a Shuichi, que en seguida se puso en marcha detrás de él. Gonta se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa tímida, y pronto dejaron atrás aquel lúgubre pasillo.

De vuelta en el sector del hospital que solían frecuentar, no se encontraron con nadie en el camino. Los corredores seguían tan desiertos como hacía unas horas. Ouma caminaba a paso alegre, con las manos moviéndose de un lado a otro en los costados de su cuerpo; Shuichi permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Había algo que lo incomodaba. No sabía bien de qué se trataba; aunque, con toda probabilidad, se debía a que Gonta le había recordado la ausencia de Kaito en su habitación, y aquella noche agitada en la que habían tenido que inyectarlo para controlar su arranque furioso. Además, no entendía por qué Ouma había aparecido de la nada en su cuarto y lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. ¿Sería una forma de agradecerle por haberse sentado en la misma mesa que él durante la cena del viernes?

Cuando llegaron al sector H, Ouma se despidió de él con una sonrisa divertida y se retiró a su habitación. Shuichi se refugió en la suya y cerró la puerta al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de agotamiento.

De regreso en su cuarto, lo invadió una sensación eterna. Eterna en términos paradójicos: recordaba su persistencia en el tiempo después de sus períodos de ausencia. No era otra cosa que la soledad, ese hielo en las venas que recuerda el abandono. A veces se alejaba un poco, le permitía sentir que era _alguien_ por unas horas —pero siempre estaba al acecho, a una distancia demasiado corta como para que pudiera olvidarse de ella en el tiempo, para que pudiera ignorar un futuro cercano en el que su peso helado volvería, ineludiblemente, a caer sobre sus hombros.

El rato que había pasado con Kokichi Ouma había soplado a la soledad como una brisa, la había apartado por poco más de una hora y le había entregado un respiro que no era tal. De vuelta en su cuarto, ya no había ningún viento que pudiera removerla; estaba allí, aferrada a su alma como las raíces de un árbol se aferran a la tierra. Kaito Momota había conseguido lo mismo en su momento —funcionar como una suerte de aire turbulento que echaba lejos esa sensación inmunda, pero a la vez tan familiar; sin embargo, ahora se había ido, y Shuichi estaba de vuelta solo con sus negros pensamientos, con su nada blanca y el absurdo de todas sus contradicciones.

Se abrazaba con fuerza a la soledad. Nunca había podido evitarlo. Había algo desesperante en el tacto de los otros, en su cercanía, en sus voces vibrando en el mismo aire que lo rodeaba a él. Pasaban los minutos, las horas, y la presencia de otros empezaba a ahogarlo. Entonces volvía a abandonarse a la soledad, esa compañera fría que sin embargo jamás le mentía; el silencio y las promesas de que, en tanto estuviera solo, no habría juicios ni expectativas sobre ni hacia él. Nada más que el sonido apagado de su respiración, y la eterna consciencia de una naturaleza ambigua.

Era su séptimo día en el hospital. Su séptimo día de internación psiquiátrica, la séptima Luna de tantas que no deberían haber sido. Ni la luz ni las sombras debían significar ya nada para él. Y, aun así, allí estaba, enredado en las sábanas de un colchón sobre el que no había pensado dormir más de tres o cuatro veces, atrapado en una realidad de la que no se sentía parte.

Pensó en el Sol colándose entre las nubes de afuera. Pensó en el césped acariciando sus piernas ocultas tras las ropas del hospital, los golpeteos de unos nudillos contra la corteza de un árbol, los animales pastando en la distancia de un vastísimo campo. Pensó en el cielo y las hojas verdes y el silencio; en los pasillos desolados, en el espejo hecho añicos en el cajón de Kaito, en las sonrisas amables de Kirumi, en Himiko quedándose dormida sobre la primera superficie plana que encontrara.

Pensó en la vida y la muerte, en el tacto frío de una tijera metálica contra sus dedos —en el silencio de un baño donde ya no quedaría _nadie_ al amanecer, sólo una carcasa vacía y ensangrentada.

Una semana era mucho tiempo.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, su estómago gruñía en protesta. No era la primera vez que se saltaba una comida; pero el régimen alimenticio del hospital había acostumbrado a su cuerpo a recibir una ración nueva aproximadamente cada seis horas —de modo que su ausencia en el almuerzo se hacía notar.

Llegó al salón comedor más temprano de lo normal. En el mostrador de atrás, Kirumi lo recibió con una sonrisa y le preguntó si prefería fideos, pollo grillado con puré, o pescado con verduras. Mientras le servía el pescado que había elegido, le preguntó:

—¿Va todo bien?

—… Sí —replicó Shuichi tras un instante de duda.

—Gokuhara–kun se siente bastante culpable. —Él la miró sin comprender. Kirumi no era una persona de muchas palabras y él no sabía de quién le hablaba—. Gonta–kun —aclaró ella al notar su confusión.

—Ah —balbuceó Shuichi, recordando su breve encuentro en el pasillo con aquel tipo enorme. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a oídos de ella—. D–de verdad, no pasa nada… —aseguró, incómodo. Acababa de llegar y ya quería irse.

—Es lo que le dije —sentenció Kirumi con tranquilidad, mientras terminaba de servirle las verduras en el plato y lo colocaba sobre la bandeja—. Pero Gokuhara–kun es muy sensible. —Sacudió la cabeza en resignación—. ¿Un pastelito? —Le ofreció; Shuichi negó, agradeciéndole, y pronto se alejó a través del comedor.

Le resultaba difícil imaginar que un tipo gigantesco como Gonta Gokuhara pudiera ser tan sensible como para quedarse pensando en un asunto así —pero no tenía motivos para desconfiar de Kirumi. Y si algo había aprendido esta semana, era que las apariencias podían llegar a ser muy engañosas. En cualquier caso, sólo quería olvidar aquel encuentro, suprimirlo por completo de su mente.

Observó el salón comedor y descubrió que Ouma estaba sentado en la misma mesa de siempre. Al verlo, el muchacho empezó a hacerle señas para que se acercara. Shuichi caminaba hacia allá, y estaba a menos de un metro de distancia de la mesa cuando una voz familiar lo llamó.

—¿Shuichi?

Se giró para descubrir lo último que esperaba ver: Kaito Momota acababa de entrar al salón y tomaba asiento en la mesa que los últimos días habían ocupado Miu y Maki, que también se hallaban sentadas allí. Probablemente habían llegado al comedor mientras Shuichi se encontraba en la parte de atrás de éste. El muchacho se veía igual que siempre: con el cabello purpúreo desordenado, la corta barba sobresaliendo por la parte inferior de su mentón, y la campera violeta echada sobre los hombros —un brazo metido en su respectiva manga, el otro suelto por debajo de la otra. Era casi como ver un fantasma; excepto que se trataba de un fantasma en perfecto estado de salud —o eso parecía, pues se lo veía bastante bien.

Lo miraba aturdido; sus ojos alternaban entre el propio Shuichi y algo por detrás de él. Éste se giró para encontrarse con que ese algo no era otro que Ouma, que a su vez contemplaba la escena con gesto intrigado. No decía nada en absoluto.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Kaito con tono casi histérico. Le llamó la atención su voz, por lo que volvió a mirarlo para descubrir que ahora lo contemplaba con la alarma bañando su rostro entero—. Ven a sentarte con nosotros —le indicó demandante, abriendo los ojos con advertencia y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban Maki y Miu. La primera sólo observaba la situación con absoluta inexpresividad, y la segunda torcía el gesto en una mueca de asco, aunque Shuichi ignoraba el motivo.

Dudó. No entendía qué sucedía. Quería sentirse aliviado por el regreso de Kaito, pero la extraña situación se lo impedía. De pronto se encontraba en una dicotomía donde necesariamente tenía que elegir —y tomar decisiones nunca había sido su fuerte.

La expresión de Kaito era tan sugerente que, tras un último vistazo a Ouma, se encaminó a la mesa que le indicaba su compañero de cuarto.

—Dioses —masculló el muchacho cuando Shuichi tomó asiento a su lado, todavía sin comprender del todo la situación. Acomodó la bandeja sobre la mesa y, al mirar a Kaito, notó que éste contemplaba a Miu con irritación en los ojos—. Me voy de viaje unos días, ¿y me encuentro con que dejaron que Shuichi se fuera con _ése_? —Puso un énfasis muy fuerte en la última palabra.

—Qué tonterías dices de un viaje —espetó Miu. Era la primera vez en días que Shuichi la veía de cerca; parecía mas irritada que de costumbre, y tenía ojeras y marcas rojas bajo los ojos—. Además, ¿por qué me lo dices sólo a mí? ¿Quién crees que soy, su madre? —inquirió con indignación.

Kaito bufó. Maki no decía nada; había vuelto la vista hacia su plato y comía el pescado en silencio. Shuichi no la había visto en la fila del mostrador, quizás había llegado al comedor incluso antes que él.

—¿Qué… qué sucede? —se atrevió a preguntar Shuichi tras unos segundos sin que nadie dijera nada. Había llegado más gente al comedor, y podía oír la voz de Angie hablándole de las maravillas de Atua a otra persona. Todavía no tocaba su comida.

—No te juntes con Ouma —le soltó Kaito sin más. Shuichi arqueó las cejas demandando una explicación; su compañero de cuarto carraspeó y aclaró—: No… no es bueno. Es turbio.

No dijo nada más. Shuichi no quería tener problemas, pero tampoco se conformaba con unas afirmaciones tan pobres de contenido y argumentos. Necesitaba _motivos_ para acceder a una cosa así. Pero Kaito parecía decidido a vadear la cuestión.

—Vaya, se supone que debíamos festejar mi regreso, pero mira nomás con qué me encuentro apenas vuelvo… —masculló—. Quédate aquí —le indicó al final; acto seguido, se levantó y se alejó a través del salón, yendo a buscar su propia bandeja a pasos firmes.

A Shuichi lo fastidiaba que lo trataran como un perro —un perro al que, al parecer, había que darle indicaciones para que no hiciera tonterías. Pero también se sentía preocupado; y no quería joderla con Kaito ahora que éste había vuelto de donde fuera que hubiese estado. En su sitio en la mesa, Miu sacudía la cabeza a un lado y al otro en negación. Todavía no había ido a buscar su bandeja de comida. Levantó sus ojos celestes hacia Shuichi y le dijo:

— _Marmota_ –san tiene razón. —Por su tono de voz, parecía que odiaba tener que admitirlo—. Ouma no es buena gente. ¡Bah! ¿Quién aquí dentro podría serlo? Estamos todos aquí por raritos —espetó contrariada.

Poco después, ella también se levantó para ir a buscar su plato. Shuichi y Maki se quedaron solos en la mesa; ella seguía sin decir nada. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado su voz nunca más desde el día que se habían visto por primera vez.

Se animó a echar un vistazo en dirección a la mesa de Ouma. El muchacho estaba allí sentado igual que siempre; sólo que ahora contemplaba su plato en silencio y hacía muy pocas muecas. De cuando en cuando se reía; pero las risas eran velozmente reemplazadas por una expresión triste, como si le costara mantenerse risueño y no fuera todo más que una fachada que pretendía ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Shuichi devolvió la mirada a su plato. ¿Qué… por qué…? No tuvo demasiado margen para hacerse preguntas, pues pronto Kaito y Miu volvieron con sus respectivas bandejas, y el primero en seguida se sumergió en un largo monólogo en el que contaba las aventuras que había vivido en su ausencia. Shuichi dudaba que hubiera siquiera una palabra cierta en todo lo que decía; sabía que Kaito había permanecido dentro del hospital todo el tiempo, probablemente en alguna sala de cuidados intensivos, y que el único viaje que podía haber hecho era el del sueño inducido por la inyección que le habían dado para controlar su ataque de ira. De hecho, Miu se lo dijo explícitamente varias veces; pero Kaito no quería ni oír hablar de eso, desechando las acotaciones de la rubia con un gesto de mano y volviendo a sumergirse en sus delirantes historias. Cuando ella le preguntó si el motivo de su enojo había sido el pedido de baterías que ella misma le había hecho, Kaito actuó como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando.

El monólogo de su compañero de cuarto terminó cuando lo hizo la cena; Shuichi y él se encaminaron juntos de regreso al cuarto, sin que el primero se atreviera a mirar de vuelta a donde estaba Ouma por miedo a encontrarlo en la misma situación en la que lo había visto cuando había decidido sentarse con Kaito. Maki se había ido antes que ellos; Miu permaneció en la mesa, sin apenas haber tocado su comida.

Una vez fuera del comedor, atravesaron los pasillos mientras él muchacho de cabellos violáceos hablaba tonterías; pronto llegaron a su cuarto, y Shuichi estaba sentándose sobre la cama cuando el contrario se puso serio.

—Shuichi —lo llamó con tono severo, indicándole que quería hablarle de algo importante. Éste lo miró sin decir nada, esperando a que hablara—. Por favor —lo notaba visiblemente incómodo—, no le hables a nadie de… de lo que pasó la otra vez.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana como si no pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—Claro —accedió Shuichi en seguida. Había comprendido de inmediato a qué se refería su compañero, y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza hablar de eso con nadie. Se imaginaba que el episodio de ya varias noches atrás era algo de lo que Kaito no se sentía orgulloso. Y, además, ¿a quién iba a decírselo? ¿A Ouma? Apenas si había intercambiado diez palabras con él.

—Y además… —se apresuró a añadir el contrario—. Lo de Ouma es en serio. Ese tipo… no está bien, ¿entiendes? —Esta vez, Shuichi lo miró con gesto inquisitivo. Una cosa era que le pidiera que no divulgara lo que, consideraba, era la privacidad de Kaito. Shuichi había presenciado su arranque de furia, sí, pero era algo suyo y no tenía derecho de ir contándolo por ahí. Otra cosa muy distinta ya era que su compañero de cuarto pretendiera controlar con quién se juntaba y con quién no. Dándose cuenta de su escepticismo, Kaito añadió—: Yo… varios tuvimos problemas con él. No puedo explicártelo bien.

Hubo una pausa; el contrario lo miró por un instante antes de volver a desviar la vista.

Al final, Shuichi asintió.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Kaito pareció a punto de protestar; pero se lo pensó dos veces, quizás porque Shuichi lo miraba con la suficiente fijeza para dejar en claro que no aceptaría más sermones al respecto. Poco después, su compañero de cuarto volvió a hablarle de tonterías mientras él se lavaba los dientes y se acostaba en la cama; Shuichi apagó la luz del velador pronto, mientras que Kaito tomó una de sus revistas _Science_ y se puso a leerla tras exclamar lo mucho que las había extrañado.

El día más quieto y lúgubre de la semana se había vuelto el más extraño y movido de todos los que Shuichi había pasado en el hospital. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas —¿por qué Ouma lo había llevado a aquel patio tan escondido? ¿Dónde y _cómo_ había estado Kaito los últimos días? ¿Cuál era el problema entre su irascible compañero de cuarto y su extravagante compañero del «club de juegos»?

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, su mente permaneció ocupada un largo rato antes de que lograra conciliar el sueño. Por las noches acostumbraba poner la mente en blanco y olvidarse de la realidad lo máximo que podía. Esa noche, en cambio, se abrazaba a la realidad en busca de respuestas a todos sus interrogantes. No sentía un fuerte apego al mundo que lo rodeaba. Pero las preguntas sin contestación eran algo que lo ponía nervioso.

Tras poco más de una hora maquinando e intentando encontrar relaciones entre cosas que parecían absolutamente inconexas, se durmió.

* * *

 **Ah, esto fue más largo que los capítulos anteriores.**

 **Quiero aclarar que esto NO es ni será un (tri)ángulo amoroso Kaito/Shuichi/Kokichi. Odio esas estructuras con todo mi ser, este fic es SaiOuma y no quiero hacer quedar a Kaito como el enemigo. Kaito es una buena persona que se preocupa por quienes quiere, lo que no lo exime de cometer errores. Si es que alguien lee esto, por favor denle tiempo a Kaito para explicarse y evolucionar.**

 **Saben que sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

— _¿Crees en el Cielo?_

 _No pudo responderle. Quería decirle que sí, asegurarle que todo estaría bien; pero no quería mentirle. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas._

 _Una risa suave._

— _Lo supuse._

.

El lunes estaba resultando todavía más agotador de lo que se hubiera atrevido a imaginar.

—Odio, odio, _odio_ estas tijeras ridículas. —Los largos y finos dedos de Iruma Miu manipulaban el plástico con contrariedad. Una gama de marcas rojas y pequeños cortes decoraban su piel; trazos blanquecinos sobre sus nudillos revelaban antiguas cicatrices que habían llegado para quedarse—. ¿Cuál es el punto de cortar papel si _no corta_? Diablos —fruncía el ceño y sacaba una lengua disgustada en dirección al blanco papel que sostenía con la otra mano —un papel que no hacía más que doblarse cada vez que trataba de recortarlo.

Shuichi había desistido de ofrecerle su ayuda. La rubia lo fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que lo intentaba, al son de sus «yo puedo sola, _Bobichi_ ». Él no sabía de dónde había obtenido el permiso para llamarlo por su nombre de pila —mucho menos para cambiarlo tildándolo de _bobo_ —; probablemente tuviera algo que ver con la ligereza y la tranquilidad con las que Kaito lo usaba.

La pequeña tijerita de plástico de puntas redondeadas se mostraba tan inútil como un tenedor a la hora de tomar la sopa.

—¡Diablos! —protestó Miu con frustración, arrojándola contra el suelo y apretando los dientes—. ¿Qué piensan, que voy a dejar que te abras el brazo si me traen una tijera de verdad? ¡Conmigo no tienen que preocuparse por eso! —Exclamó con fastidio.

Miu era _demasiado_ directa.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —La doctora Izumi apareció junto a ellos con una sonrisa. Miu chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado—. Bueno, eso es… —La doctora hizo una mueca abochornada al ver el caos de papeles doblados en ángulos extraños que Miu había dejado esparcidos por el suelo, tras aburrirse de intentar recortarlos.

—No es mi culpa que nos den una tijera de _pacotilla_ —masculló la muchacha, haciendo gran énfasis en la última palabra.

—Mira —se ofreció la autoproclamada presidenta del club de juegos, agachándose a su lado y mostrándole cómo hacer para que la tijera desgarrara el papel. Shuichi aprovechó para levantar la vista y mirar el resto del salón.

El bullicio colmaba el ambiente. Los habían llevado a una gran sala de luces blancas para que «pusieran a prueba su creatividad» —o ése era el pretexto para hacerlos sentarse en el suelo a recortar papeles hasta haber creado lo que ellos consideraran una obra de arte. La actividad era una propuesta del llamado «club de arte» —una convocatoria dirigida a _todo_ el hospital para que, en parejas o grupos de tres, los pacientes pudieran expresarse mediante una creación artística.

Las supuestas «obras de arte» eran de lo más variadas y estrambóticas. Algunas incluso rozaban lo perturbador. A lo lejos, Kaito levantaba una cartulina que había cubierto con papelitos doblados en forma de estrellitas, simulando el cielo; sonreía con orgullo mientras su compañera de trabajo, Maki, lo observaba en silencio. Más allá, Angie se encontraba en su salsa —la muchacha trabajaba sola sobre un lienzo enorme que había creado pegando múltiples hojas de papel entre sí, y había logrado que le trajeran pintura y pinceles, por lo que tanto ella como sus alrededores eran un enchastre de los más diversos colores. Un grupo de curiosos la rodeaba contemplando su extraña creación —una pintura por completo abstracta en la que se entreveía hasta el último color que Shuichi pudiera imaginar, pero en la que imperaba el negro—; y ella clamaba alegremente que todo lo que hacía provenía de la mano de Atua, el verdadero ente creador de su arte.

Shuichi escudriñó la sala. Divisó a Keebo, Himiko y Tenko trabajando en conjunto en una esquina de la gran sala. En otro lugar, Rantaro creaba rosas utilizando cartulina roja, acompañado de una muchacha de largo cabello azul, anteojos, y aspecto decrépito a la que Shuichi estaba seguro de no haber visto jamás.

No había señales de la persona a la que estaba buscando.

—¿Vas a hacer tu parte o qué? —La impetuosa pregunta de Miu lo trajo de vuelta a su pequeña realidad, en la que la rubia por fin había conseguido dominar la tijera y ahora recortaba papeles con esmero—. Oh, ¿estabas viendo a alguna chica? —Le soltó ella con tono divertido. «No de nuevo» pensó él, recordando el interminable y agresivo monólogo en el que ella le había advertido, antes de empezar la actividad, que como intentara ponerle un dedo encima iba a probar uno de sus últimos inventos en su zona genital. Shuichi había olvidado el aterrador nombre del artefacto en cuestión.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —preguntó, hablando por la que se sentía como la primera vez en horas. Miu parecía decepcionada por la falta de interés de Shuichi en su pregunta, pero en seguida le indicó los trazos que quería que hiciera con marcador negro sobre unas cartulinas. Y él volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras pasaba el fibrón sobre las hojas de papel que Miu le había señalado.

* * *

El resultado final de la obra de arte ideada por Miu había sido extravagante, pero no _inesperado_. La tipa había aspirado a una figura a escala de ella misma, hecha con papeles doblados y pegados entre sí; sus rasgos faciales, trazados con las gruesas líneas que Shuichi había dibujado sobre las hojas. Como resultaba obvio, no tenían ni el papel ni el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo tan grande y pretencioso, de manera que acabaron con una figura de medio metro de altura y proporciones absurdas que hicieron que la muchacha frunciera el ceño con disgusto.

—¡Bah! Era imposible imitar algo tan perfecto, de todas maneras —había comentado con desdén. Shuichi observaba el homúnculo de papel sin saber qué decir: la cabeza ridículamente grande si se la comparaba con el resto del cuerpo, los senos _demasiado_ marcados, y las piernas tan finas que parecían tallarines. Las artes plásticas nunca habían sido su fuerte, y Miu pecaba de megalomanía al proponerse una empresa tan ardua y grandilocuente.

Era casi mediodía cuando todos empezaron a abandonar el salón. La doctora Izumi le había pedido a Shuichi que se quedara para ayudar a limpiar junto con algunas personas más. Él no había sabido decir que no, de manera que allí se encontraba, pasando un trapo húmedo por el enchastre de pintura que Angie había dejado en el suelo, y levantando trozos de papel tan ínfimos que sentía que no terminaría nunca.

Juntó montones de obras olvidadas por sus dueños —algunos las habían conservado y se las habían llevado a sus habitaciones; otros las habían dejado atrás con la misma facilidad de quien se desprende de un trozo de basura que ya no necesita—; muchos dibujos eran realmente buenos, como uno de una cárcel lúgubre pero bien delineada en la que se observaban los rostros viles o entristecidos de cada uno de los presos —el dibujo estaba firmado por un tal «Ryoma». Otras obras resultaban indescifrables.

Le llamó la atención un dibujo que encontró en un sector especialmente caótico de la habitación, donde había manchas de marcador negro en el suelo y trozos de papelitos repartidos por doquier. La hoja blanca era absorbida por un gran agujero irregular y de color negro que nacía justo en su centro. Las líneas negras que lo conformaban eran desprolijas, se ahogaban en el papel y perdían fuerza para recobrarla unos centímetros después de manera abrupta. Unas manchas de pintura blanca —al parecer, hechas con los dedos a falta de pincel— conformaban siniestras sonrisas sobre el negro del agujero. Las manchas grisáceas de una mano sucia que se apoya sobre la fibra negra y luego sobre el papel decoraban hasta el último espacio que el agujero negro dejaba libre.

—¿A que podrían exhibirlo en un museo?

La voz de Kokichi Ouma justo por detrás de él lo sobresaltó. Se giró despacio para encontrarse con que el muchacho se sonreía pagado de sí mismo. Tenía un trapo húmedo en una mano, para sorpresa de Shuichi —no lo había visto en todo el rato que se había pasado buscándolo por la habitación, ni ahora que quedaban muchas menos personas limpiando el cuarto.

—¿Sabes? Muchas de mis obras de arte fueron expuestas en museos. La crítica las aclamaba como «anárquicas, corruptoras de un sentido estético obsoleto» —citó—. Aunque eso es mentira.

Shuichi no sabía qué decir. Sentía una fuerte vibración de incomodidad. Contempló el ominoso dibujo y luego volvió a mirar a su interlocutor. Como si una voz le gritara que las cosas estaban fuera de su lugar correcto.

Pero Ouma sólo rió, antes de volver a alejarse para continuar limpiando una esquina de la habitación salpicada de témpera roja. Shuichi lo observó irse antes de devolver la vista al dibujo. El círculo negro parecía feroz, amenazador —y ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, muy pequeño, justo en el centro… se veía la figura de un payaso.

Un payaso de máscara blanca con lágrimas negras y nariz roja —y, lo más importante, cabellos de color violeta que caían justo a los costados de su cuello.

* * *

La doctora Sonoda hacía un buen trabajo en ocultar su curiosidad, pero Shuichi no necesitaba que ella se la demostrara de manera explícita para saber que la sentía. Todas sus entrevistas hasta el momento, exceptuando la primera, se habían basado en ella haciéndole preguntas y él limitándose a responderlas, sin dar nunca más información de la que se le pedía. Las consultas psiquiátricas del muchacho jamás se habían caracterizado por un Shuichi hablador que hiciera sus propias preguntas y respondiera las que se le formulaban a él con más de lo necesario.

Por eso, cuando le preguntó dónde había pasado Kaito los días que había estado ausente, no importaba cuánto se esforzara la doctora por no variar ni un ápice la expresión de su rostro —Shuichi ya _sabía_. Sabía que acababa de llamar su atención. Justo lo que no quería hacer; pero algunas cuestiones merecían el sacrificio.

—Momota–kun pasó unos días en un programa de rehabilitación para pacientes con conductas explosivas o violentas.

Una respuesta genérica y cuidadosa —una respuesta que no decía a Shuichi nada que él no supiera, que no establecía más que lo obvio.

—¿Qué clase de programa?

La doctora le sonrió, pero tenía los labios tensos en una fina línea.

—Es un programa especial para ciertos pacientes y no me corresponde a mí contarte de qué se trata —sentenció con cuidado—. Pero, si quieres, puedes preguntárselo a Momota–kun.

La doctora Sonoda sabía que, aunque Shuichi se lo preguntara, sería difícil lograr que Kaito se lo dijera. Exceptuando su petición para que no le contara a nadie lo que había pasado aquella noche, jamás habían tocado el tema de su repentino brote de ira —mucho menos de lo que había pasado _después._

—Estuvo solo todos esos días —replicó él, con una firmeza que no sentía hacía meses— ¿no es así? —Implacable, no desviaba la vista de los impasibles ojos de la doctora.

—Deberías preguntárselo a tu compañero de cuarto, Saihara–kun.

No le dio ninguna otra información. Por unos instantes, en el consultorio no voló ni una mosca —ni siquiera las blancas cortinas de la ventana abierta, por la que se asomaban los rayos de un Sol tímido escondido detrás de las nubes, se atrevieron a balancearse cuando la brisa exterior entró a la habitación. Entonces Shuichi se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza. La doctora Sonoda no era mala gente, lo sabía. Sólo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo.

—Nos vemos el miércoles —lo saludó ella; y él estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para irse cuando otra pregunta se dibujó en su mente.

—¿Es usted la psiquiatra que atiende a Ouma Kokichi?

Esa tarde ya había llamado su atención. Otra pregunta más no haría ningún daño.

Nuevamente, ella lo evaluó con la mirada antes de responder. Pero esta vez sí le respondió.

—Aunque he hablado con Ouma–kun algunas veces, él no es mi paciente. Lo atiende la doctora Shirokane.

Al salir, Shuichi se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría Ouma en el hospital —si la doctora Sonoda recordaba su nombre a pesar de que no era su paciente, el muchacho debía llevar allí un tiempo considerable. Se preguntó cuánto llevaría allí dentro toda la gente con la que había hablado, siendo que Miu y Kaito habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para desarrollar aversión por Ouma, para conocer a Angie y Keebo; tiempo suficiente para que Rantaro y Himiko hicieran sus actividades juntos en el grupo de ludoterapia.

Se sintió fuera de lugar. Como si hubiera irrumpido en un sitio donde hasta entonces reinara una cierta armonía —extraña y disonante, pero establecida a su manera— y se hubiera colado de la misma forma en que un extranjero llega a un país donde no pertenece. Éste no era su sitio. _La vida_ no era su sitio. Empezó a revolvérsele el estómago, y apuró el paso rumbo a su habitación.

—¿Saihara–kun? —Una voz llamó su atención justo cuando doblaba por una esquina—. ¡Saihara–kun! Gonta por fin «encontrarte».

El enorme muchacho del sector auxiliar del hospital se aproximaba hacia él con una sonrisa tímida. Shuichi se paró casi por inercia. Gonta traía un pequeño paquetito en sus manos —el papel envolvía una forma irregular con torpeza.

—Gonta «buscarte» mucho tiempo. Gonta «querer» darte un regalo. —Pasó una mano por detrás de sus largos cabellos castaño oliváceo y se rascó el cuello con incomodidad—. Gonta «querer» pedirte perdón. —Le tendió el paquete, dubitativo.

Shuichi lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Pedirme perdón… por qué cosa?

Gonta lo miró como si no entendiera, sin responderle nada. Al final, Shuichi tomó el paquete con dedos temblorosos y aguardó a que el contrario dijera algo —pero, de nuevo, Gonta callaba; y Shuichi, sin saber bien por qué, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Gokuhara–san.

—Gonta —lo corrigió él, sonriéndole también—. A Gonta no «gustar» las formalidades de Japón —se excusó con timidez—. Pero Gonta «usar» formalidades con los pacientes para que ellos no «enojarse». —Shuichi asintió. Eso confirmaba que Gonta no era japonés, aunque su nombre sí lo fuera.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos supo qué decir; finalmente, el contrario se excusó diciéndole que tenía que continuar con su trabajo, y tras dedicarle una última sonrisa tímida, se alejó a paso torpe por el pasillo. Shuichi contemplaba el pequeño regalo en sus manos.

Mientras continuaba su camino de regreso a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que el retortijón de su estómago se había esfumado. Algo en lo que acababa de suceder había aplacado su angustia —quizás fuera que Gonta lo había tenido en cuenta, haciéndolo sentir como _uno más_ en el hospital; o, tal vez, fuera haber confirmado que éste era extranjero, demostrándole que no era el único que no se _adaptaba_ , el único que no se sentía completamente parte de una situación nueva.

Fuera lo que fuese, se sentía mucho mejor cuando llegó a su habitación y encontró a Kaito tirado en su cama hojeando una de sus revistas. El muchacho se incorporó al verlo entrar.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó alegremente.

—… Bien —respondió Shuichi, tomando asiento en su propio lecho y mirando el paquete irregular en sus manos. Sintió la mirada de Kaito clavada sobre el pequeño regalo—. Gok–… _Gonta_ –kun me dio esto.

Kaito emitió un sonidito curioso, acercándose a mirar. Shuichi quitó la envoltura con todo el cuidado posible, descubriendo un librito muy pequeño y una lupa, también de tamaño _mini_.

—Vaya —comentó Kaito con interés—. ¿Ésa es de vidrio? Vas a tener que esconderla —le advirtió. Shuichi lo sabía —quizás por eso Gonta había estado tan nervioso al dársela. La lista de los objetos que los pacientes tenían prohibido poseer era larga, y los que estaban hechos de vidrio se encontraban entre los primeros de la lista. Se preguntó el porqué de tan extraño regalo, y entonces procedió a observar el pequeño libro.

Realmente era pequeño, cabía cómodamente en la palma de su mano y no superaba el centímetro y medio de grosor. La tapa era de tela de color marrón, y no decía nada; al abrirlo, Shuichi descubrió que las páginas eran muy finas, tanto que casi se volvían translúcidas. La primera hoja rezaba «Guía para la observación y el reconocimiento de insectos».

Kaito se rió con ganas.

—No sé cómo no lo vi venir —comentó ante un Shuichi que lo miraba confundido—. Gonta _adora_ los insectos, siempre anda por ahí buscando alguno al que quedarse mirando —le explicó—. Eso explica la lupa.

—Oh. —Tenía sentido. Hojeó el libro prestándole atención a medias —una parte de su cerebro contemplaba los pequeños dibujos de los insectos y las flechas que indicaban los rasgos más importantes a tener en cuenta para reconocerlos; la otra parte reflexionaba sobre el regalo. Gonta no lo conocía y no sabía qué le gustaba, de modo que le había regalado casi una parte suya, algo que lo hubiera hecho feliz a él mismo. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Cuando levantó la mirada, notó que Kaito lo miraba arqueando las cejas.

—¿Tú también eres un fanático de los insectos? —le preguntó con extrañeza. Al principio Shuichi no entendió por qué se lo preguntaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado sonriendo tontamente mientras contemplaba el mini–libro. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Supongo que sí.

* * *

Durante la cena, la composición de la mesa era la misma de siempre: Shuichi sentado al lado de Kaito, que a su vez tenía a Maki sentada a su izquierda —aunque a un metro y medio de distancia. Miu estaba sentada del otro lado, frente a Shuichi, y revolvía la comida en su plato como siempre hacía.

Escudriñaba el gran salón comedor. Ouma no se veía por ninguna parte. No había vuelto a verlo desde la actividad artística de esa misma mañana.

—… Y esa es mi idea genial —concluyó Kaito en ese momento, satisfecho como si acabara de elaborar el plan más brillante del último siglo.

Miu lo contemplaba asqueada.

—Si piensas que voy a salir a la noche a buscar bichos repugnantes…

—¿Tú qué opinas, Shuichi? —le preguntó Kaito como si no escuchara a la rubia, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Pues… —Shuichi titubeó; no había escuchado nada de todo lo que había dicho, perdido en sus pensamientos como se encontraba mientras investigaba las caras que se asomaban por toda la sala—. ¿Cómo dijiste que es?

Kaito emitió un suspiro de exasperación. «No me estabas escuchando» era lo que le decía su mirada de reproche. Shuichi tragó con incomodidad.

—Estaba diciendo que, ya que Gonta te regaló el librito de los insectos —puntualizó, enfatizando su mirada para darle a entender que _quería que lo escuchara y se estaba asegurando de que lo hiciera_ —, podríamos hacer algo divertido y salir a buscar algunos.

—¿Qué tiene eso de divertido? —espetó Miu, intentando meter bocado en la conversación. Kaito volvió a ignorarla.

—Es… es de noche —señaló Shuichi.

—¿Lo ves? Sería ridículo salir a–…

—No importa, conseguiremos una linterna. Seguro que Miu tiene una para prestarnos —comentó alegremente, mirándola mientras sorbía los largos fideos de su _ramen_. La expresión de ella era de la más cruda indignación.

—Claro que no tengo una cosa así —le espetó—, y aunque tuviera una, no te la prestaría. _Marmota_ –kun, si lo que quieres es una excusa para llevarme a algún lugar oscuro de noche y hacer cosas indec–…

—No te preocupes, conseguiremos una linterna, no puede ser tan difícil —la interrumpió Kaito sin más, pasándose la servilleta por la boca y girándose para mirar a Maki. La muchacha había permanecido en silencio todo el rato. No era nada nuevo: nunca comentaba nada ni participaba de ninguna de las conversaciones de la mesa; conversaciones que, en general, se basaban en Kaito dando largas peroratas, Miu protestando, y Shuichi limitándose a responder las preguntas de su compañero de cuarto sin añadir mucho más—. ¿Vienes, Harumaki?

Ella le echó un rápido vistazo, antes de devolver la mirada a su plato vacío.

— _Maki_ —lo corrigió—… Vale.

El rostro de Kaito se iluminó con una gigantesca sonrisa, y la expresión de Miu era incrédula.

—¿La _rarita_ número uno va a ir? —exclamó sin creérselo. Kaito no cabía en sí de gozo. Shuichi sentía una enorme curiosidad por la respuesta afirmativa de la castaña; había esperado que se negara—. _Tch_ , problema de ustedes. Si alguien los encuentra, van a meterse en un lío infernal.

Aunque tenía el mentón erguido como si se diera aires de superioridad, un pequeño tic en uno de sus ojos transmitía la sensación de que, ahora que Maki había dicho que sí, se arrepentía de haberse negado a ir.

—¡Bien! Luego de comer iremos a nuestras habitaciones, y cuando las enfermeras terminen de hacer sus rondas nos encontraremos en el pasillo.

Miu se quedó con mala cara el resto de la cena, y no volvió a tocar su plato.

Cuando regresaron a sus habitaciones, Shuichi se sentó en su cama a esperar. Nunca había dicho explícitamente que _sí_ a Kaito, pero no quería entristecerlo con una negativa —y, por alguna razón, tampoco quería abandonar a Maki en la extraña empresa que su compañero de cuarto había propuesto para esa noche. Le daba la sensación de que para ella no había sido fácil decir que sí —y, con lo abrumador que podía llegar a ser Kaito a veces, lo mejor sería que no tuviera que lidiar con él ella sola.

Por no mencionar que estaba seguro de que Kaito había pasado los últimos días solo.

—Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo —le había avisado su compañero de habitación hacía ya casi diez minutos, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del cuarto sin darle más explicaciones. Shuichi se preguntaba a dónde habría ido, pero afuera todavía se oía el bullicio de la gente regresando a sus habitaciones y las enfermeras todavía no pasaban a revisar que se encontraran allí, de manera que aún era temprano — todavía no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Sentado en su lecho en la soledad de la habitación. Shuichi se levantó las mangas de la parte de arriba de sus vestimentas verde agua, descubriendo unas largas cicatrices rosáceas que recorrían casi toda la longitud de sus antebrazos. Esa misma tarde, después de regresar de su consulta con la doctora Sonoda, la enfermera Nijimura le había ofrecido retirar los vendajes —y él, por algún motivo, había accedido. Deslizó un dedo por una de las largas marcas, palpando la irregularidad de su piel, y tragó con fuerza. El regalo de Gonta y la idea de Kaito lo habían distraído, pero aquellas líneas mortíferas eran un recordatorio contundente de por qué se encontraba allí.

—¡Listo! —La puerta abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe y la alegre exclamación de Kaito lo hicieron sobresaltarse y tapar las cicatrices de inmediato. Su compañero de cuarto no pareció darse cuenta de nada —o, si se había dado cuenta, lo disimulaba muy bien—, porque sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando, de debajo de su campera violeta, extrajo una pequeña linterna de color verde oliva, que prendió y apagó repetidas veces para demostrar que funcionaba.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —le preguntó Shuichi, un poco asombrado. Una cosa era _decir_ que conseguiría una linterna, y otra muy distinta era _conseguirla_.

Kaito se veía muy pagado de sí mismo. Tomó asiento en su lecho frente a Shuichi, ocultando la linterna debajo de la almohada.

—Gonta, claro —respondió orgulloso—. Al principio se negó, pero cuando le dije para qué era se volvió loco de contento y me la prestó sin preguntarme nada más.

Tenía sentido. De hecho, por lo que había visto hasta el momento de Gonta, parecía casi obvio. No sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

—Lo invité a venir —comentó Kaito, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su cama y contemplando el techo lleno de gozo—. Pero no quiso. Dijo que no le gusta mucho la oscuridad.

Esperaron un rato, dejando el tiempo pasar sin más que algún que otro comentario de Kaito. Shuichi había ocultado la lupa entre los pliegues de su ropa, y observaba los dibujos del pequeño librito distraídamente. Pasó media hora hasta que una enfermera vino a asegurarse de que estaban en su habitación, y otra media hora más hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta despacio. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera contestar, ésta se abrió y dos figuras entraron en el cuarto.

—Ah, ¡viniste, Miu! —susurró Kaito con alegría.

—Claro que no. ¿Una chica sola en la habitación de dos chicos, _durante la noche_? —La simple idea le parecía escandalosa—. S–sólo… ¡sólo vine a asegurarme de que no le hagan nada a Harukawa!

El rostro de Maki era inexpresivo, pero a Shuichi le daba la sensación de que, aunque Kaito y él intentaran hacer algo contra ella, era más probable que los que salieran heridos fueran _ellos_.

—Oh, ¿entonces no piensas venir? —Mientras Kaito denotaba su decepción y Miu protestaba, Maki reclinó la espalda contra la pared sin decir nada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Shuichi, que pronto se sintió incómodo y miró hacia otro lado.

Tras varias protestas de Miu, la muchacha se retiró de vuelta a su habitación. Ellos tres decidieron esperar unos minutos más para asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie en los pasillos.

—Me alegra que vinieras, Harumaki —comentó Kaito, contento. Habían apagado la luz y se miraban unos a otros en la penumbra, sólo iluminados por las luces nocturnas que provenían del exterior.

— _Maki_ —lo corrigió ella por enésima vez—… Me gustan los insectos —comentó escuetamente.

Kaito continuó haciéndole preguntas, a las que ella respondió con monosílabos o no respondió en absoluto, antes de decidir que era hora de irse. Se dirigieron en silencio hacia la puerta y se aseguraron de que no quedara nadie en el pasillo, que ahora estaba oscuro, antes de ponerse en marcha.

Su compañero de habitación iba adelante, luego lo seguía Maki, y detrás de todo iba él. Cada tanto echaba un vistazo por encima del hombro para verificar que no hubiera nadie que pudiera pescarlos por detrás. Caminaron casi de puntillas, procurando no hacer ruido, pero a paso ligero —de manera que se expusieran a que los atraparan el menor tiempo posible.

Shuichi se preguntaba a dónde estarían yendo —había pensado que Kaito querría ir al patio, donde había grandes macetas con arbustos y árboles donde buscar insectos, pero no era allí a donde se dirigían. Sólo después de dejar innumerables salas y pasillos detrás, sin encontrarse absolutamente con nadie en el camino —«la seguridad de este hospital es pésima» pensó para sus adentros—, se dio cuenta de a dónde los llevaba Kaito.

Cuando dejaron atrás las literas y las sillas oxidadas, y se encontraron frente a la corroída puerta con el cartel de «salida de emergencia», Shuichi no tuvo dudas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Maki; pero entonces Kaito abrió la puerta con toda la suavidad posible, y los tres salieron a lo que los esperaba allá afuera.

El predio a donde Ouma lo había llevado la tarde anterior era un sitio completamente diferente por la noche. La luz de la Luna, que estaba llena, iluminaba el alto césped con un resplandor etéreo, casi fantasmal. La suave brisa producía ondulaciones en las hojas de los arbustos, y el gran árbol antes de las rejas que los separaban del infinito se cernía como un coloso nocturno.

Shuichi evaluó a Kaito con la mirada, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario. No podía ser algo casual —no había forma de que tanto él como Ouma conocieran ese sitio sólo por casualidad. Pero estaban solos en el medio de la oscuridad en un lugar donde no debían estar, y Maki se encontraba con ellos —lo último que quería era hacer enojar a Kaito trayendo a Ouma a la conversación. De modo que se calló la boca y, en su lugar, extrajo la lupa y el librito de entre su ropa al mismo tiempo que Kaito encendía la linterna.

—Sólo tenemos una, así que tendremos que permanecer los tres juntos —comentó. Pronto, los tres se encontraban agachados sobre el césped, removiendo las largas cintas verdes que nadie podaba hacía siglos en busca de alguna señal de vida.

Durante un rato, no encontraron más que hormigas. Las pequeñas se movían rápidamente, cargando hojitas en una hilera directo a su hogar. «Va a llover» comentó Maki, mientras Shuichi escudriñaba la amplia sección sobre hormigas de su libro, intentando determinar de cuál variedad se trataba. Todas le parecían iguales; ni siquiera Kaito podía diferenciar unas de otras, de manera que abandonaron la tarea y continuaron buscando algún otro bicho que se les hiciera más distintivo.

—Esta es… —repasó todas las hojas dedicadas a las libélulas, buscando una que se le pareciera a la que acababan de encontrar muerta—… Podría ser una «hemicordulia ogasawarensis»… —Sólo leerlo le costaba trabajo, mucho más pronunciarlo en voz alta—… O una «hemicordulia okinawensis»… —Aunque pasaba de página una y otra vez, no veía ninguna diferencia. Esto era más difícil de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

—Tiene que ser la primera —señaló Maki—. La otra sólo se ve en Okinawa y algunas islas Amami —leyó.

—¡Entonces es ésa! —exclamó Kaito, contento de que por fin pudieran identificar algo. Shuichi asintió, y Maki no dijo nada. Minutos después, se embarcaban en la búsqueda de algún otro insecto.

Pasó un largo rato sin que hallaran nada. Shuichi se preguntaba qué hora sería mientras Kaito, Maki y él escudriñaban el gran árbol en busca de algo interesante. Lo ponía nervioso estar tan cerca de ese árbol, y mucho más que sus compañeros lo estudiaran con él. Era una sensación extraña; como si ése fuera un lugar muy importante para Ouma, y él estuviera traicionando su confianza.

Desechó a Ouma de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que Kaito emitía una exclamación de emoción.

—¡Tenemos que atraparlo antes de que se vaya, Harumaki! Pero me da impresión agarrarl–…vaya. —Kaito pasó del entusiasmo al asombro cuando la muchacha tomó el escarabajo entre sus dedos como quien agarra una piedra o un botón, sin emitir la más mínima señal de asco alguno. El insecto sacudía sus patitas con frenesí, casi como si exigiera que lo soltaran.

—Búscalo en el libro —le dijo Maki—, tiene que estar en la sección de los escarabajos.

El bicho, al que estudiaron con la lupa, tenía el cuerpo de un verde intenso y alas doradas —no podía ser muy difícil de distinguir incluso entre tantos dibujos. Tras unos minutos pasando las hojas y examinando el centenar de escarabajos distintos que éstas exhibían, Shuichi leyó un nombre:

—«Popillia japonica».

—¡Vaya!

—Parece que es bastante común —comentó, leyendo la descripción y cómo era un insecto plaga en el continente americano, más particularmente en Estados Unidos y Canadá.

Lo miraron por unos instantes. Entonces Maki, sin previo aviso, apretó los dedos entre los que lo sostenía y lo estrujó hasta que se oyó un crujido.

Shuichi tragó, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado. Kaito jadeó.

—¡Ha–Harumaki! —chilló, tan fuerte que Shuichi tuvo que dirigirle una mirada de advertencia para que bajara la voz—. ¿Por qué…? —No podía completar la pregunta.

El insecto había dejado de mover las patitas, y yacía inerte entre los finos dedos de la muchacha, por los que ahora se deslizaba un líquido de aspecto desagradable que emanaba el pequeño cadáver del animalito.

Ella no dijo nada; sólo contempló el bicho muerto por unos segundos más, antes de soltarlo y dejarlo caer al suelo. Se limpió los dedos en su ambo de color rosa sin que su rostro denotara ni en más mínimo desagrado por lo que estaba haciendo. Shuichi estaba aturdido, y Kaito boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber qué decir.

La muchacha se dio media vuelta.

—Ya es tarde —musitó—. Es hora de regresar.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio. A Shuichi no le respondían las piernas. Ella no los esperó, abriendo la puerta que daba al interior del hospital y desapareciendo en el oscuro pasillo antes de que ésta se cerrara detrás de ella.

Entonces Shuichi se giró y descubrió que Kaito temblaba. Aunque la linterna descansaba en la mano de este último y apuntaba hacia el suelo, la luz de la Luna alumbraba lo suficiente para que pudiera percibir un brillo irracional en sus ojos violáceos, mientras su cuerpo entero se sacudía de arriba abajo.

Temeroso, le colocó una mano dubitativa en el hombro. Aunque sus emociones estaban nubladas por la eterna apatía, había un dejo aterrado en lo profundo de su mente. Algo que le decía que tenía que detener esto antes de que ocurriera.

—Momota–kun —murmuró con cautela. Éste tenía los labios apretados y se estaba poniendo blanco.

— _Kaito_ —lo corrigió—. Estoy… estoy bien. Estaré bien. —Shuichi no retiró la mano de su hombro, y los sacudones fueron haciéndose menos pronunciados hasta desaparecer por completo. El muchacho, que hasta entonces había permanecido con la vista clavada en el suelo, lo miró para indicarle que ya estaba bien. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos y que Shuichi no creyó en ningún momento. Pero al menos había dejado de temblar.

No dijo nada. Una parte suya se sentía aliviada de que el arranque de ira de su compañero de cuarto se hubiera aplacado, pues quién sabía cómo podía terminar con ellos dos solos, en mitad de la noche y en un sitio donde no se suponía que debían estar. Otra parte todavía sentía náuseas por lo que había presenciado. Era una tontería, de verdad lo era, pero ver a Maki aplastar el escarabajo de esa forma hasta matarlo había sido… ¿Por qué hacer algo tan cruel con una criatura tan indefensa?

El camino de regreso a su habitación fue mucho más accidentado que el anterior; más de una vez tuvieron que ocultarse entre las sombras y contener la respiración para que no los pillara una enfermera o alguien del personal auxiliar que circulaba por allí. Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto, Kaito metió la linterna en el cajón de su mesa de luz y lo cerró de golpe, dejándose caer sobre su cama sin decir nada. Shuichi, que tenía la cabeza embotada, ocultó la pequeña lupa, dejó el pequeño libro sobre su propia mesa de luz, y se metió en la cama —tapándose con las sábanas hasta el mentón.

Pronto se durmió —y, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, tuvo una noche sin sueños.

* * *

 **No me he olvidado de esta historia en absoluto.**


End file.
